Moi, Vera Sparks, je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy
by Silver Lola
Summary: DM/OC - Une romance impossible entre Drago Malefoy et une nouvelle arrivante au sang impur. Fiction notée M avec un peu de lemon - A part Vera Sparks, les personnages et l'univers ne sont évidemment pas de moi ;) (Empruntés à J.K Rowling). J'espère que ça vous plaira !
1. Je serai une sorcière

**Hello Lecteur !**

Comme tu l'as bien compris, il s'agit d'une romance impliquant le célèbre Serpentard et une nouvelle arrivante à Poudlard. Je prends vraiment le temps de poser les bases de cette histoire mais sache que certains chapitres seront très explicites de jus citronné.

 **BONUS** : Version illustrée  dans la mesure du possible et de la décence ici - www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com [je te laisse retirer les espaces]

.

→ A LIRE COMME PETIT AMUSE-BOUCHE ←

* * *

→ Tu trouveras un peu plus bas une introduction de Vera au monde magique (ben oui, elle n'est pas née de parents sorciers, il faut donc qu'elle prenne le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et surtout, que je justifie sa présence si tardive à Poudlard ; elle n'y rentre qu'à ses 14 ans, mais tu verras que je tiens à rendre tout ça crédible).

→ Je reprends et m'inspire de l'univers Potteresque de J.K Rowling en piochant délibérément ce qui m'intéresse. Tu verras pas mal de clins d'oeil : prends-le comme un hommage et non comme une retranscription chronologique fidèle sinon tu seras déçu(e). Aussi, je me permets d'apporter ma propre touche en inventant des objets magiques inédits (cf. le "Rêvocoeur" dans le _5\. Je serai ensorcelée_ ) mais ne t'en fais pas, tout est toujours expliqué.

→ Je relate principalement trois années dont il m'arrive d'évoquer le contexte tiré de la saga originale. En revanche, sache que j'ai un peu remanié la temporalité :

 **-** **Lorsque Vera a 14 ans** , elle arrive directement en 4ème année : Nous devrions logiquement être dans _La Coupe de Feu_ , sauf que non. C'est une année de cours on ne peut plus banale avec quelques personnages que tu connais bien. Il s'agit grosso modo d'amorcer sa rencontre avec Drago, mais je ne fais pas l'impasse sur les lacunes scolaires qu'elle doit rafistoler.

 **-** **A ses 16 ans** (après une ellipse de presque deux ans, donc), soit à la 6ème année du cursus : Nous sommes dans la _Coupe De Feu,_ parce que je l'ai décidé ;) J'y pioche essentiellement le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers qui, contrairement au bouquin, se déroule après les épreuves, en fin d'année ; c'est un bal de clôture en somme. Aussi, je ne respecte pas les couples initialement formés (par exemple, Hermione n'ira pas avec Krum). Quant à la mort de Cédric Diggory et le retour de Voldy, je ne reste pas fidèle au récit original ; pars quand même du principe que le faux-Maugrey met bien le nom de Harry dans la coupe de feu mais que la finalité de son plan diabolique échoue. Vera n'étant pas une amie proche du garçon au même titre que Ron ou Hermione, elle n'est pas au courant de tous les détails, et du coup nous non plus. Tout ça reste de toute façon très anecdotique: je chope surtout un décors au profit de nos deux amants terribles.

 **-** **Et pour la dernière année** : Je fais ma petite mixture pour annoncer le grand come-back de Voldy, et ainsi amorcer la guerre qui en découlera. J'utilise dans un premier temps l'ambiance du _Prince De Sang-Mêlé_ qui m'est particulièrement profitable, tu te doutes bien pourquoi. Tu retrouveras donc certaines situations bien connues que je revisite volontairement, notamment l'affaire du collier ensorcelé avec Katie Bell et le duel Harry/Drago qui suit dans les toilettes. La présence de Vera me permet de réécrire l'histoire à ma manière, et je ne m'en prive pas. Tu pourras aussi noter que dans ma version, Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais été à Azkaban. Il ne s'est tout simplement jamais fait gauler. Pour boucler l'affaire, j'y intègrerai un peu des _Reliques_. J'ignore encore comment je vais mixer tout ça, mais je ferai en sorte que ça reste cohérent.

Dans ce cadre, la fanfic débute sur une note légère et enfantine avant de s'assombrir considérablement. Comme mon héroïne, je fais partie de celles qui pensent que Drago est simplement mal tombé, et constate que dans son entourage personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé à la torture psychologique qu'il subissait. Justement, par cette histoire je voulais aussi montrer qu'il ne manquait qu'une charmante jeune femme au "sang impur" pour permettre au célèbre Serpentard d'accéder à la rédemption qu'il mérite, et qui lui est pourtant refusée dans les films et les bouquins.

Si tu aimes les histoires compliquées, voire impossibles, teintées du légendaire "Fuis-moi, je te suis / Suis-moi, je te fuis", ça risque de te plaire. Pour info, j'essaie de ne tomber ni dans la mièvrerie cucul la praline, ni dans le sexe gratuit. J'y vais crescendo, et j'espère que tu trouveras tout ça bien dosé.

→ Je me focalise principalement sur les héros de cette romance érotique, à savoir Drago Malefoy et Vera Sparks (cette dernière étant un personnage de mon invention). Des "célébrités" tirées des bouquins apparaissent mais sont relayées à un plan très secondaire. Ainsi Ron, Hermione, Harry, Néville, Dean, Rogue, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et quelques autres ne sont là que pour nourrir cette idylle naissante. Pour te donner une idée, Harry et Hermione sont davantage des copains de Gryffondor à l'inverse de Ron qui se rapproche plus d'un ami. Ce dernier a donc un tout petit peu plus d'importante, mais rien de bien fou.

→ Bien entendu, les récits explicites ne se déroulent que lorsque les protagonistes atteignent la majorité sexuelle, et pas avant. Si en plus on considère qu'ils sont précoces, tout va bien (un peu comme dans les séries où des comédiens de 25 ans incarnent des lycéens, si tu vois ce que je veux dire). A ce sujet, j'allais presque oublier : l'univers d'Harry Potter remixé à ma sauce est un monde merveilleux où les MST n'existent pas et la pilule contraceptive se remplace d'un coup de baguette magique. VOILA. Du reste, le préservatif étant une invention moldue, qu'utilisent les sorciers pour se protéger ? Si cela a déjà été abordé quelque part, ça a dû m'échapper. Si tu as une réponse, je prends !

→ Pour l'instant, la classification M se justifie amplement par les chapitres suivants (en dehors des éventuelles insinuations plus soft ailleurs) :

 _6\. Tu seras dans ma tête_

 _10\. Je te rendrai fou_

 _15\. Je n'aurai plus peur_

 _16\. Tu m'ouvriras les yeux_

 _19\. Je me languirai de toi_ (très soft)

...et il y en aura d'autres. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu(e) !

N'hésite pas à laisser ton emprunte pour me dire ce qui t'a (dé)plu(e) !

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

 **Introduction : Je serai une sorcière**

* * *

Vera prit connaissance de sa particularité un beau matin de printemps lorsqu'elle trouva ses parents décontenancés dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur une lettre. C'était une lettre d'admission à Poudlard qui stipulait que mademoiselle Vera Sparks était, en raison de ses qualifications exceptionnelles, attendue dès septembre prochain en vue d'exercer la magie. Les Sparks pensèrent d'abord à une mauvaise blague, jusqu'à ce qu'il soient confrontés à une horde de hiboux perchés à chaque rebord de fenêtre de leur grande maison. A la vue de ce spectacle ahurissant, madame Sparks décida de rédiger une lettre à celui qui se revendiquait directeur de cette mystérieuse école, un certain Albus Dumbledore. La main tremblante, celle-ci exprima toutes ses incertitudes et réticences quant à envoyer sa petite fille dans un endroit dont personne n'avait jamais eu vent, pour étudier un précepte auquel elle n'adhérait pas, si tant est qu'elle voulait bien y croire. Lorsqu'elle remit, perplexe, l'enveloppe à l'animal au plumage blanc, elle le vit s'envoler en direction du nord sans savoir s'il arriverait à bon port. Peu de temps après, le même hibou repassa avec une autre enveloppe dans son bec. Celle-ci différait de la précédente. Lorsque madame Sparks l'ouvrit, la feuille de papier se désolidarisa de ses mains pour s'animer en un visage usé par le temps. Ce qui lui semblait être un vieil homme barbu se confondit en excuses pour son indélicatesse passée avant de joindre une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier qui était censée prouver l'existence de la Magie sur terre. Il ne manqua pas de préciser que ce journal s'autodétruirait dans l'heure suivante, et qu'il serait bien aimable de leur part d'adresser une réponse au sujet de la petite Vera en joignant, de la même façon que la dernière fois, une note à son hibou. Les Sparks restèrent sans voix face à la feuille qui se déchiquetait sous leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils prirent la Gazette en mains, ils découvrirent qu'il existait même un ministre de la magie du nom de Cornelius Fudge dont l'attribution visait à régir les droits des sorciers. Aussi, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer les personnages anormalement animés sur les "photos" jointes aux articles. Complètement abasourdis, ils durent s'asseoir un moment pour digérer ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux ébahis. Seulement, la petite Vera avait déjà pris sa décision : elle n'irait pas.

Il est vrai que certains faits inexplicables se produisaient parfois, comme ce jour dans la cour de récré où Jordan Greyson, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part, lui avait glissé du poil à gratter dans le col de son t-shirt. Au fond ce geste n'était pas bien méchant ; il l'asticotait pour capter maladroitement son attention. Elle était rentrée dans une colère si noire que des plaques rouges purulentes avaient instantanément parsemé le corps du pauvre garçon. A y repenser ce n'était pas le seul événement douteux de sa petite existence, seulement grâce à cette lettre, tout prenait enfin un sens.

Ainsi avait-elle des pouvoirs magiques ? Pourtant, ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas la terrifiait au plus au point. A 11 ans, nous ne sommes pas encore suffisamment entraînés pour affronter ce qui nous dépasse. Eduquée par un couple de moldus aimants, elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il existait une autre facette de ce monde, ni se résoudre à abandonner son quotidien si tranquille, ses amis si précieux, et ses banals soucis de petite fille. Vera oublia donc toute cette histoire invraisemblable pendant un temps.

Les deux années suivantes à la même époque, le même hibou tenant en son bec la même lettre survint dans l'indifférence générale des Sparks. Confortés dans le déni, ils adressèrent au messager d'Albus Dumbledore la même note : "Vera n'est pas prête."

Cela n'empêchait pas les pouvoirs de la jeune fille de se développer dangereusement, contrainte de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, comme une réponse de son corps à la frustration d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand qui lui échappe.

Ses amis la craignaient malgré eux, et bien malgré elle. Personne n'osait contredire sa sensibilité et, même si elle savait rester impénétrable, des conséquences mystérieuses la trahissaient. Un jour, sa copine Clélia eut le malheur de la taquiner en lui faisant remarquer son premier bouton d'acné, et, malgré sa nonchalance manifeste, Vera se sentit profondément blessée. Son corps changeait et elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Le lendemain, son amie arriva à l'école dissimulée sous une cagoule. Accusatrice, elle lui montra dans les toilettes des filles son visage tuméfié de pustules. Vera savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose et se sentit profondément mal. Etre une adolescente n'était déjà pas facile, si en plus ses nerfs lui jouaient des tours la vie devenait un véritable cauchemar.

Paradoxalement ces petits pouvoirs lui conféraient une certaine assurance; ils la protégeaient. Après tout cela faisait partie d'elle, et puis c'est presque tout ce qu'il lui restait. Vera devenait solitaire, rejetée, incomprise. Elle était malheureuse. Comprenant que sa place était ailleurs, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter sa différence, et d'y faire face.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, la fameux hibou arriva comme toujours, apportant la même requête, et elle décida de reconsidérer Poudlard comme une sérieuse éventualité. Cette fois-ci, bien qu'à contre coeur, les parents de Vera joignirent une réponse positive à l'oiseau. Comme si cette décision intérieure constituait un accord tacite, un professeur du nom de McGonagall vint miraculeusement la chercher pour acquérir sa première baguette magique chez Olivander et l'aider à traverser la fameuse voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Elle comprit plus tard que Dumbledore, après réception de l'ultime accord parental, avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer la vieille femme la chercher puisqu'en toute logique, elle n'aurait su se rendre à Poudlard sans elle, ni se procurer une baguette digne de ce nom.

Aussi fou que cela lui semblait, Vera était bel et bien une apprentie sorcière.


	2. Je serai la nouvelle inconnue

**Chapitre 1 : Je serai la nouvelle inconnue**

* * *

A 14 ans, Vera foule pour la première fois la pierre usée de Poudlard. Elle ignore tout de Harry Potter ou Lord Voldemort, et c'est avec une grande appréhension qu'elle se dirige vers la grande salle escortée par le professeur McGonagall. La pièce est vaste et inondée d'élèves en robes noires. Tous portent le même uniforme, à cela près que leurs cravates se distinguent par quatre couleurs différentes. Vera est intimidée et complètement perdue, d'autant plus qu'il lui a semblé voir un homme bouger dans une peinture d'époque un peu plus tôt dans le hall. Le professeur l'extirpe de ses pensées en lui empoignant le coude avant de l'attirer vers l'estrade :

\- Huuum Huuuummm, votre attention s'il vous plait !

La salle se tait. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Vera, l'air curieux. Manifestement la cérémonie du Choixpeau vient de s'achever pour les premières années.

\- Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Vera Sparks, qui suivra les cours cette année à Poudlard parmi vous. Pour des raisons qui ne nous concernent pas, elle n'a pas eu la possibilité d'assurer les trois précédentes années d'études relatives à votre cursus. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider autant que possible à s'intégrer !

Vera se sent dévisagée par l'auditoire. Elle masque sa gène en se comportant le plus normalement du monde, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir analysée comme une bête curieuse. Silencieuse, elle observe. Les jaunes ont l'air un peu dans la lune, la plupart des verts semblent désintéressés, les bleus affichent un air surpris, et les rouges sont dans l'expectative. La majorité sourit et fait de grands yeux ronds.

\- Avec un peu de retard, donc, le Choixpeau va déterminer dans quelle maison Vera sera envoyée. - _poursuit-elle solennellement_

McGonagall lui a bien expliqué le principe des quatre grandes maisons de l'école, mais elle a oublié de lui mentionner le rôle du Choixpeau. Ca peut être une expérience déroutante pour un non-initié ! De toute façon Vera n'est pas très concentrée, trop occupée à scanner la foule. Un garçon étrange la scrute de la tête aux pieds. Elle le remarque puisqu'il contraste énormément à côté de ses camarades en vert. Lui, contrairement à ses voisins, semble attentif à la scène. Il a les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et la peau laiteuse. A cette distance elle ne parvient pas à en distinguer davantage, mais elle se rend bien compte que son regard mêle tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires : haine, lassitude, prétention et vif intérêt. C'est très intriguant.

 _Se tournant vers Vera_ – Prenez place je vous prie.

Elle s'assied alors sur un tabouret, remet sa mèche dorée en place, et attend que quelque chose se passe. Pourquoi diable lui met-on un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête ?

\- … GRYFFONDOR !

 _Ce... ce chapeau vient de parler !_ s'étonne-t-elle

Contrainte de se remettre de ses émotions aussitôt, Vera comprend à la mine réjouie des élèves en rouge que c'est vers leur table qu'elle doit se diriger. Elle s'exécute en jetant un dernier regard au garçon en vert. Il la fixe un temps avant de se détourner avec dédain. Il est presque impassible, mais elle connaît bien cet air là puisqu'elle a l'habitude de le pratiquer : il semble en colère, d'une colère froide, muette et inexprimable.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	3. Je serai à la traîne

**Chapitre 2 : Je serai à la traîne**

* * *

Malgré le programme de choc que McGonagall lui a concocté qui la contraint à suivre des heures supplémentaires après les cours, Vera rattrape difficilement les trois années manquées. C'est éreintant mais elle peut compter sur l'aide d'un charmant loustic qui s'est porté garant pour la guider dans ses premiers pas à l'école : Ron Weasley. Elle le trouve amusant et d'une infinie gentillesse. Il semble un peu maladroit par moment, mais sa présence est rassurante. Par contre son amie Hermione Granger n'a pas l'air commode. Bizarrement elle adopte une attitude revêche à son égard. Se sentirait-elle menacée ? C'est donc Ron qui l'initie aux dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue et la briefe sur l'histoire de Harry et le grand méchant Voldemort. En buvant ses paroles, Vera est complètement déboussolée ! Elle a comme la sensation d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle à la fois merveilleux et stupéfiant. Un peu plus tard, Hermione finit par se montrer plus cordiale. Elle vient manifestement d'apprendre que les parents de Vera ne sont pas des sorciers. Or, il se trouve que les siens ne le sont pas non plus. Des « moldus » qu'on dit...

C'est l'heure de son tout premier cours de Potions et d'après ses camarades ce n'est pas de la tarte. Ayant tardé à récupérer tous ses livres à la bibliothèque, elle peine à arriver à l'heure. Les cachot sont à l'opposé, et le château est grand...

Lorsqu'elle ouvre l'immense porte tout le monde est déjà assis. Un homme d'apparence lugubre, aux cheveux longs, noirs et gras la déstabilise. Ron lui avait bien dit que le professeur Rogue n'était pas l'homme le plus sympathique de la terre, et il avait raison.

\- Que venez-vous faire dans mon cours, miss... ?

Sa voix posée et grave ne fait qu'appuyer sa stature imposante.

\- ...Sparks. Je... j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver l'endroit, j'étais à la bibliothèque pour récupérer mes livres de cours et...

\- C'est donc à cette heure-ci que vous daignez récupérer vos outils de travail, miss Sparks ? La prochaine fois que vous vous octroyez le droit de grignoter sur mon cours, les conséquences seront extrêmement regrettables pour vous et votre maison.

\- Je suis dés...

\- Asseyez-vous où il y a de la place. Inutile de vous rappeler que cette place sera définitive tout au long de l'année. - _il se ravise quant à lui laisser le choix_ \- Je n'ai nul besoin de vous encourager à copiner durant mon cours. Ici je vous aurai à l'oeil.

Il lui indique une chaise vide au premier rang, à côté de l'étrange garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'insolente. Sans broncher, Vera se dirige à sa table. Le blond ne la quitte pas des yeux durant toute sa trajectoire. Une fois assise, il détourne la tête visiblement happé par ce qu'il griffonne. Elle se retourne et réalise que tout le monde en fait autant. Y'a-t-il un devoirs à assurer ? Le jeune fille est perdue. Elle profite d'un moment opportun parmi les allées et venues de Rogue entre les rangs pour demander de l'aide à son voisin. Elle lui lance un léger coup de coude avant de chuchoter :

\- Psssst. Je... Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas du tout où on en est... Tu peux m'aiguiller ?

Sans daigner la regarder, il lance de sa voix traînante :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole ?

Vera est interloquée par la froideur du garçon. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais ne perd aucunement sa contenance.

\- Eh bien... J'ai besoin d'aide et tu es mon voisin. Y'a-t-il une meilleure raison pour t'adresser la parole ?

Le garçon se tourne vers elle, le regard perçant. Elle peut désormais identifier la couleurs de ses yeux : ils sont gris, d'un gris métallique et glaçant. Quelques mèches blondes tombent négligemment sur son front. Il est très beau, mais Vera ne se laisse pas intimider

\- Je suis un Serpentard. Je n'adresse pas la paroles à ceux de ta maison et je les aide encore moins. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, les Gryffondors n'apprécieraient pas de te voir me parler non plus.

Vera est amusée par le sérieux du blondinet.

\- C'est bien dramatique tout ça. Juste un indice alors ?

Rogue s'est rapproché.

\- MISS SPARKS ! Ai-je halluciné en vous voyant parler à votre voisin ? Cela coûtera 5 points à votre maison. Et vous, monsieur Malefoy, cessez d'accorder du crédit aux bavardages futiles de votre voisine, vous vous porterez mieux ainsi.

Vera note que le Malefoy en question lui jette un regard électrique avant de se replonger dans son livre. Elle baisse la tête, mortifiée, et tente de trouver la bonne page. Après un moment, la voix du garçon chuchote :

\- ….page 394. On a des exercices à préparer. Aujourd'hui et demain c'est la théorie, jeudi la pratique.

Surprise et soulagée :

\- Merci... Malefoy. - _répond-elle, maladroite quant-à la façon de le nommer_

Sans quitter son livre des yeux :

\- C'est Drago. - _laisse-t-il échapper_

\- Moi c'est...

\- ...Vera, je sais. - _coupant court à la conversation_

Elle peut enfin travailler dans de bonnes conditions, ou presque. En parcourant les pages, elle se sent de plus en plus déboussolée. Doit-on utiliser de la racine de Mandragore dans un philtre d'amour ? Est-ce une question piège ? Si seulement elle savait ce qu'est la racine de Mandragore... Il lui manque assurément des notes. Pourquoi McGonagall n'a pas mentionné tout ça dans son programme de rattrapage personnalisé ? Ses trois années manquées vont corser sa réussite scolaire, c'est certain.

\- Je suis ...

\- Quoi encore, Sparks ?! _\- exaspéré_

Visiblement il refuse de l'appeler par son prénom. Angoissée, elle guette la position de Rogue avant de lui répondre :

\- Je... Je suis un peu perdue. As-tu des notes ? Certaines choses fondamentales m'échappent... Je n'y comprends rien, il me manque les bases...

Drago est embêté. Il a pourtant été clair ! Il ne veut pas qu'on le surprenne à aider une Gryffondor, et encore moins une sang-de-bourbe ! Les rumeurs circulent vite à Serpentard, c'est Crabbe qui lui a tout répété. Seulement il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ignore même la notion de sang-de-bourbe, qu'elle ignore absolument tout de Poudlard ou de sa réputation de garçon imbuvable. C'est la seule Gryffondor qui lui a adressé la parole sans dédain, sans jugement et sans peur d'être jugée. Son ignorance et son audace sont bien rafraîchissantes à ses yeux. Ce soir-là dans la grande salle, c'est vrai qu'il avait souhaité que le choixpeau magique l'axe vers Serpentard, d'ailleurs il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Elle l'intriguait avec ses cheveux d'or en bataille, ce petit corps menu qui s'opposait au panache de son oeil émeraude. Impossible de nier que la candeur de cette fille était absolument adorable, sans parler du mystère qu'elle dégageait. Intérieurement tiraillé, sans même lui adresser un regard, il finit par rétorquer :

\- N'insiste pas, Sparks. Demande à Weasmoche, il sera ravi de faire le toutou.

Hum. Ce n'est même pas la peine de sonner Harry, et puisqu'elle sent encore une petite hostilité chez Hermione qui lui défend intimement de quémander son soutien, elle s'exécute sans trop avoir le choix. Ron est loin d'être le plus doué en Potions, certes, mais il lui confie de bon coeur ses notes raturées.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir potassé les bribes illisibles de Ron, Vera appréhende de retrouver l'ambiance austère du cours de Rogue. Au moins, cette fois elle est à l'heure !

Entre temps Hermione lui a vivement conseillé de rester loin de Drago. Apparemment cet élève serait le pire de tous, un vrai tyran à la moralité plus que douteuse qui finira par révéler son sale caractère. C'est aussi Hermione qui lui explique qu'aux yeux des Serpentards - des sang-purs -, elles ne sont que des sang-de-bourbe. En découvrant ce terme qui lui était jusqu'à présent étranger, Vera peine à se sentir concernée. Drago n'a pas été très sympathique, certes, mais il ne l'a pas insultée de la sorte pour autant. Tout ce qu'elle retient de sa brève entrevue avec lui est la pression sociale engendrée par leurs deux maisons. Les propos d'Hermione parviennent tout de même à générer une certaine méfiance chez elle.

En rentrant dans la salle du cachot, Vera regagne sa place à côté de Drago, légèrement refroidie. Rogue rentre en trombe dans la salle, interrompant ses pensées.

\- J'ose espérer que vous serez davantage disciplinés qu'hier. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire : étudier votre composition à la perfection. Demain vous serez évalués.

Cette fois, Vera ne cherche même pas à solliciter l'aide de son voisin de table qui ne l'a même pas saluée. Elle se débrouillera tant bien que mal avec les gribouillages de Ron. Elle sent toutefois un regard insistant s'attarder sur elle. Elle tourne alors la tête pour lui faire face, mais Drago se replonge dans ses notes.

 _Imbécile_ \- pense-t-elle

C'est alors qu'il lui glisse discrètement une feuille de papier pliée en quatre sous la table. Surprise par ce geste et sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, elle l'ouvre en prenant soin de vérifier la proximité de Rogue. Ce sont... ses notes de Potions. Vera n'en revient pas. Tout y est parfaitement clair et lisible, chaque rôle de chaque ingrédient, chaque réaction chimique de chaque composant associé à un autre, chaque raisonnement logique en fonction de la visée de la potion... C'est une véritable mine d'or pour elle, les bases qu'il lui manquait pour espérer la moyenne ! Soudain elle réalise. Drago venait de l'aider, et c'était plus qu'inattendu. Un sourire au coin de ses fines lèvres roses, elle chuchote :

\- Merci.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	4. Je défendrai les plus faibles

**Chapitre 3 : Je défendrai les plus faibles**

* * *

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves disposent d'une heure de temps libre. Vera en profite pour réviser ses cours de Potions en vue de l'épreuve fatidique du lendemain. Puisqu'il fait beau, elle décide de se poser sur l'herbe de la cour du château avec toutes ses affaires.

Au loin, elle aperçoit Drago, élancé, confiant, et toujours entouré de ses monstrueux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Elle ne cesse de penser à ce qu'Hermione lui a dit. Comment ce garçon pourrait-il être mauvais ? Elle n'y croit pas. Tourmenté, peut-être, mais foncièrement mauvais ? Il vient quand même de l'aider, elle, la sang-de-bourbe.

 _Concentre-toi ma vieille_ – s'encourage-t-elle

Elle se replonge consciencieusement dans son cours quand elle entend un cri.

C'est Néville ! Il est à terre, encerclé par Crabbe et Goyle. Ils viennent de lui renverser ses affaires sur le parvis et Drago se tient juste devant lui, dominant, l'air mesquin. Il pointe sa baguette sur le garçon sans défense.

Ni une ni deux Vera se lève d'un bond et court vers eux :

\- Arrêtez !

D'un mouvement de tête il la voit s'approcher, visiblement surpris comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise. Il se recule machinalement en gardant Neville dans son viseur.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? - _Lui lance-t-elle à bout de souffle._

Il est embêté. Il ne pensait pas que Vera était témoin de la scène. Crabbe et Goyle le regardent, attendant impatiemment une action décisive de sa part ou un quelconque propos blessant. Après tout ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Les yeux écarquillés de fureur autant que de malaise, Drago se tourne respectivement vers Vera, puis vers ses copains, puis s'attarde sur Vera de nouveau. Il déglutit en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle et ses grands yeux verts dépourvus de haine, si doux et innocents. Il se sent désarmé.

\- Drago ne fais pas ça. - _Insiste-t-elle à la fois posée et implorante_

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle dirige lentement sa main vers la sienne afin de lui abaisser sa baguette, toujours pointée sur Neville bien que légèrement tremblante. Elle l'effleure à peine qu'il ramène nerveusement son bras le long de son corps. Impuissant, il regarde de nouveau Crabbe et Goyle, effarés, avant de se sauver.

\- Tout va bien Néville ? - _L'aidant à se relever_

\- Oh super ! Au moins je n'ai rien de cassé. - _Lance-t-il sarcastique_

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Euh... Ben c'est Drago Malefoy. Vera, il fait toujours ce genre de trucs. Il est comme ça.

Elle n'y comprend rien. Hermione avait raison. Elle venait d'assister à de la pure méchanceté. Drago lui avait enfin révélé son vrai visage, ou bien elle avait été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte auparavant. Rien ne justifie la maltraitance d'un camarade, et cette fois il est clair qu'il a pris cette décision sans que personne ne l'y force. Elle est profondément en colère, sans doute parce qu'elle imaginait ce garçon autrement.

Elle décide donc de le chercher pour lui exprimer le plus sincèrement du monde son ressentiment. Elle a cru le voir déguerpir quelque part dans le jardin. D'ailleurs il n'est pas allé bien loin : juste là, à ruminer sur un banc.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, il se lève et prend la direction opposée.

 _Ah, non il ne vas pas recommencer !_ \- se dit-elle

\- Drago, écoute-moi !

Il incline légèrement la tête avant de s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Calmement, elle s'approche de lui :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je te conseille de rester loin de Neville. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ce pauvre garçon a pu te faire pour que tu l'harcèles de cette façon ! J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu étais quelqu'un de bon au fond... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? - _tente-t-elle vainement de comprendre_

 _Pour qui se prend-elle ?_ \- pense-t-il. Personne n'avait jamais osé le défier de cette manière.

Le jeune fille l'accable par son empathie teintée de déception. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, cela remue profondément ses entrailles. Comme pour se prouver quelque chose, il avance son air mauvais à dix centimètres de son visage :

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'une sang-de-bourbe. _Lance-t-il d'un ton menaçant avant de s'éloigner d'un pas assuré_

Vera se tient là, les yeux ronds comme des billes, la rage au ventre. Ca y est. Il venait de le dire. **Sang-de-bourbe**. Il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux.

 _Très bien. Alors à partir de maintenant, nous nous mépriserons._ \- pense-t-elle, fulminante.

Dès cet instant, les deux élèves développent une certaine animosité l'un pour l'autre. Vera ne peut tout bonnement pas rester indifférente aux remarques déplacées que le garçon inflige à ses camarades. Avec elle il se fait un peu plus discret, se contentant de lui accorder des regards vides le plus souvent. Parfois elle croit lire la détresse dans la prunelle de ses yeux gris, mais elle oublie aussitôt cette éventualité connaissant l'ingratitude du garçon aux convictions méprisables. En découvrant la part sombre sous ce visage angélique, elle a vite déchanté. Elle s'en veut d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon et ne peut que le haïr en conséquence. Peut-être aimait-elle seulement l'idée d'assagir un mauvais garçon ? Elle est en colère contre lui, contre elle-même.

Durant chaque cours de Potions, elle se laisse envahir malgré elle par son odeur envoûtante mêlant cannelle et musc. Elle imprime secrètement le tableau de ses mèches presque incolores qui tombent nonchalamment sur son front bombé par une malice censurée, et de ce regard qui semble assailli de sentiments contradictoires. C'est un garçon magnétique. Pourtant, son comportement d'enquiquineur notoire ne lui laisse pas le choix: c'est son rôle de le détester.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	5. Je serai ensorcelée

**Chapitre 4 : Je serai ensorcelée  
**

* * *

Deux années passent et n'entachent en rien la complexité que cache sa beauté. Alors que ses hormones la travaillent, elle peut désormais deviner la fermeté des courbes de son torse, et la torture inavouée au fond de son regard faussement provocateur. Elle s'entête à se raisonner :

 _C'est un Serpentard. C'est surtout un imbécile qui ne changera jamais. Je n'ai pas le droit._

Vera a soufflé ses 16 bougies. La grande bosseuse qu'elle est a pu rattraper ses plus grosses lacunes avec l'aide de ses camarades. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien entourée ! Désormais ses pouvoirs ne lui jouent plus de tours : elle sait se contrôler et la vie est devenue plus facile. Elle a totalement adopté ce monde stupéfiant. Elle parvient même à regarder Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête sans faire de syncope.

Un soir particulièrement froid d'hiver, tandis que les élèves se sustentent d'un énième généreux repas dans la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall prend la parole avec une hâte toute particulière :

\- Un peu d'attention je vous prie ! J'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire. Un petit malin a laissé traîner un Rêvocoeur dans le hall. Le professeur Maugrey venant tout juste de l' examiner, je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que ce dernier a été activé.

La salle rit de bon cœur à l'inverse du professeur.

\- Calmez vos ardeurs ! Nous retrouverons le responsable, et cela lui coûtera très cher.

Vera ne comprend pas. Un Rêvocoeur ? De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Elle note qu'Harry semble aussi perdu qu'elle. L'un de leurs camarades va sans doute pouvoir éclairer leur lanterne.

\- Ron, pourquoi ce Rêvocoeur amuse tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un objet de farces et attrapes ! - _Dit-il en mâchant goulûment un morceau de sa cuisse de poulet_ \- En fait, activé, il s' immisce dans la tête de tous ceux qui se trouvent dans un rayon de 200 mètres, enfin je crois, et leur fait rêver à la chose qu'ils désirent le plus.

\- Oh ! C'est plutôt gentil et inoffensif, non ? Pourquoi McGonagall est si énervée ?

Hermione intervient, visiblement exaspérée par la légèreté de Ron.

\- Parce que dans de rares cas, il arrive que deux personnes désirent exactement la même chose et se retrouvent dans le même rêve pour le partager. Ce n'est pas dangereux physiquement, mais dans une école avec des gamins de notre âge ça peut faire des dégâts très dispensables... D'autant plus que les professeurs sont aussi visés par le sortilège. C'est intrusif, Vera.

\- Mais, ça ne fait effet qu'une seule fois, non ? - _s'interroge Harry_

\- Une fois peut suffire à semer la discorde. J'imagine que les professeurs n'ont pas envie de se retrouver dans une sitcom pour adolescents.

Ron fronce les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi une sitcom ?

Harry et les deux filles se regardent avec un sourire complice.

\- Peu importe, Ron. Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de tes frères. Ils ne sont pas très malins ! C'est eux qu'on va soupçonner, et c'est Gryffondor qui va payer ! - _gronde Hermione_

\- Mais, je ne suis pas responsable de Fred et George ! Et puis moi je trouve que c'est une bonne initiative. Un peu de rêverie ça peut pas faire de mal par ce grand froid. On peut pas être parfait comme miss je-sais-tout, hein.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel avant d'attaquer sa part de pudding. Vera est amusée par la façon dont ces deux-là se taquinent. Au même moment, ses yeux se posent par inadvertance sur Drago. Il est à la table qui fait face à la sienne et semble nerveux. Elle détourne rapidement le regard avant qu'il ne la prenne sur le fait. La dernière fois qu'il lui a adressé la parole, c'est pour lui dire "Pardon" après l'avoir bousculée dans les couloirs. Il semble se faire plus discret ces derniers temps. Cela l'intrigue mais elle se fait violence pour s'en désintéresser.

A la fin du dîner, ils regagnent sagement leur dortoir, s'apprêtant à passer une nuit agitée.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	6. Tu seras dans ma tête

**Chapitre 5 : Tu seras dans ma tête**

* * *

Vera est dans une pièce sombre qui ressemble à un bureau. Sans parvenir à identifier le lieu, elle observe les vieux livres poussiéreux qui trônent sur la bibliothèque. On distingue un bureau en chêne massif dans un coin qui dissimule un fauteuil en cuir usé et, tout près, un feu de cheminée qui craquelle paisiblement. Elle a l'étrange sensation de ne pouvoir s'enfuir de cette pièce. Elle s'y sent bien, comme hors du temps. Est-elle à Poudlard ?

Drago est là, juste devant elle. Elle ignore comment il est apparu mais il se tient là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il porte un tshirt blanc qui laisse deviner le dessin structuré de son torse affirmé. Ses bras sont longs, forts et extrêmement pâles. Le chemin veineux verdâtre qui longe ses biceps s'accorde parfaitement à la froideur de son teint, au gris métallique de ses yeux, et au blond glacial de sa tignasse légèrement décoiffée. Non, il n'est pas tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude. Il semble plus... sauvage. Que fait-il ici ?

Inopinément bloquée avec ce grand garçon habituellement dédaigneux, son cœur s'accélère. Il semble nerveux et confiant à la fois. Elle remarque qu'il déglutit difficilement. Il s'approche doucement mais le regard de Vera ne s'adoucit pas. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne parvient pas à bouger, elle lui fait face avec un air de défi. Il s'approche plus près encore, le regard vif et teinté de détresse, en plaquant ses mains contre le mur de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Sous le poids de son corps, elle devient littéralement sa proie. La respiration de Drago est saccadée comme un chasseur touchant à son but. Troublée et ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle baisse les yeux. Alors qu'elle tente vainement de reprendre son souffle, il se rapproche encore plus près, écrasant son bassin fermement contre le sien. Elle suffoque, impuissante.

Drago se rassasie de l'odeur d'abricot qui émane de la crinière flamboyante de Vera ; une odeur d'innocence qui l'électrise. Il laisse finalement tomber son front sur le sien avant de déglutir à nouveau, mais elle persiste à détourner les yeux. Pourtant, il sent son cœur battre la chamade, et cela le rend fou. Il prend son temps. Il ferme doucement les yeux et dépose un baiser chaud et humide sur sa joue rose avant de faire glisser sa langue lentement le long de sa nuque. Sa main gauche maintient désormais fermement le cou de la jeune femme qui sent une vague de chaleur monter en elle :

\- Drago... Arrête ça – _chuchote-t-elle, sans conviction_

Drago fait habilement migrer sa langue de sa nuque vers sa bouche mais la jeune femme tente vainement de résister en maintenant son visage sur le côté opposé. Cela l'excite parce qu'il sait qu'elle le veut autant qu'il la désire. Il utilise sa main toujours enchaînée à son cou pour redresser son visage brûlant vers le sien. Les deux se regardent, saisis d'une passion inexplicable.

\- Je t'en prie Drago, ne fais pas ça... _Implore-t-elle_

\- Je ne peux pas. Il va falloir que tu m'arrêtes Vera. - _Lui répond-il dans une transe doucereuse qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas_

Ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. La danse de leurs langues liées provoque en eux une excitation intense, comme la concrétisation d'un désir inassouvi depuis bien longtemps. Vera capitule. Sa muqueuse humide qui caresse sa lèvre supérieure la fait frissonner tandis qu'elle sent sa main glisser sur sa poitrine. Cette main aventureuse caresse son mamelon durci par dessus sa chemise, puis dévie un peu plus bas, s'attardant sur sa cuisse avant de remonter lentement sous les pans de sa jupe. Elle frissonne et se sent anormalement humide lorsqu'il lui susurre, les lèvres toujours collées contre les siennes :

\- Ta petite culotte est toute mouillée, Vera. Je te fais de l'effet.

Elle regarde ses grands yeux gris d'acier, effrayée par l'explosion de sensations qu'il lui procure, avant de répondre par un halètement incontrôlé lorsqu'elle sent sa main s'engouffrer dans son sous-vêtement. Machinalement, elle écarte sa jambe gauche pour lui confirmer son invitation. Il introduit son majeur dans la fente accueillante de son intimité puis s'aventure à titiller son bouton de plaisir en effectuant de doux et légers mouvement circulaires. Un bras autour de son cou, elle se sent partir.

\- Je n'irai pas plus loin si tu ne me le demandes pas. - _lui susurre-t-il sur un ton de défi paradoxalement suppliant_

Ces simples paroles lui procurent un effet des plus inattendus ; le Serpentard veut la laisser décider de son sort. Au son grisant de son souffle saccadé, elle mouille de plus belle et ne répond plus de rien. C'est alors que pour la première fois elle prend l'initiative de s'emparer de son visage entre ses deux mains pour lui offrir un fougueux baiser. Tandis qu'elle lui mordille la lèvre, elle sent une bosse dure comme de la pierre au niveau de son entrejambe. Mille pensées traversent son esprit mais tout est désordonné, frénétique, et confus. Vera le veut tout entier, elle veut sentir son sexe la transpercer au plus profond d'elle-même. Avec plus de fougue encore, elle le libère de son t-shirt et son pantalon devenus trop encombrants. Son torse musclé est d'une pâleur extrême, d'une pureté éblouissante. Au même instant il arrache sa chemise, se fichant éperdument de faire sauter tous les boutons, et sa petite culotte blanche trempée de désir. Il découvre ses seins, ronds et fermes comme des pêches bien mûres, qui s'offrent à son regard lubrique. Il sent ses mamelons se durcir lorsqu'il les effleure de ses doigts longs et fins. Sans décoller son visage du sien, il reprend le cours de ses caresses intimes avant d'insérer un doigt dans le gouffre obscur de sa féminité. Elle empoigne alors son pénis fièrement dressé avant d'entamer des va et viens irréguliers, à la fois doux et puissants, toujours en se maintenant à lui, plongée au fond de ses pupilles. Il laisse échapper un râle lancinant et viril qui la comble d'ivresse.

Elle est à lui, complètement.

\- Drago, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi... _Laisse-t-elle échapper doucement dans sa transcendance_

D'un mouvement de recul, il la regarde comme un animal qui n'attendait que sa remise en liberté. Tandis qu'il la porte, elle enroule ses jambes autour de son bassin et garde ses bras agrippés à son cou. Elle sent son sexe dur se frotter contre le sien avant d'être déposée sur l'imposant bureau en chêne massif. Il lui écarte les jambes du mieux qu'il peut et commence à la pénétrer en perdant son regard dans la prunelle de ses yeux scintillants. Leurs souffles interposés sont un moyen de communication. Il s'agrippe à ses cheveux dorés tandis qu'elle bascule la tête en arrière. Le visage dans son cou, il se laisse enivrer par l'odeur de sa peau sucrée en se délectant de ses gémissements ardents. Elle se laisse happer par le garçon qui la possède. Paupières closes, elle se cambre, incontrôlable, jusqu'à l'extase ultime. Drago, la sentant arriver, ramène brutalement son visage vers lui en la cherchant des yeux :

\- Regarde moi. Je veux que tu me regardes. - _ordonne-t-il, fiévreux._

Elle obéit. Torturée de plaisir et tremblante de bonheur, elle gémit sans retenue désormais. Elle le fixe tandis qu'il englobe sa taille de ses bras virils de plus en plus fort. Seulement quelques pénétrations supplémentaires suffiront à le faire venir avec et en elle. Les deux corps se confondent dans un ultime tremblement violent, en parfaite harmonie, les yeux dans les yeux, souffles mêlés, dégoulinants de sueur.

\- Drago... _lâche-t-elle dans une expiration salvatrice_

Tous deux essoufflés, tête contre tête, il reste en elle un moment. Les jambes de Vera sont toujours enroulées autour de sa taille, comme pour l'empêcher de la quitter. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois pour ponctuer la passion de ce moment suspendu avant de se lover dans le creux de son cou où l'odeur d'innocence semble s'être évaporée. Vera reprend difficilement ses esprits, le nez dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il sent la cannelle, et le musc.

* * *

Vera se réveille transpirante dans son lit. Elle est dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et vient de vivre son premier rêve érotique... avec Drago Malefoy qu'elle déteste. Ce satané Rêvocoeur l'a confrontée à ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre depuis des années. Oui, elle désire Drago, et plus intensément qu'elle le croyait. Elle ne peut plus se voiler la face. Submergée par ses pensées impures, elle peine à trouver une position confortable dans ses draps moites. Elle tente de se rendormir en vain, condamnée à ressasser inlassablement les même images, tourmentée par l'expérience qu'elle vient de vivre.

 _Ca semblait tellement réel... -_ se dit-elle, incapable de faire taire l'euphorie incommodante qui l'habite encore _  
_

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	7. Tu liras dans mes pensées

**Chapitre 6 : Tu liras dans mes pensées**

* * *

Le lendemain, Vera se sent vaseuse. Des cernes violettes aux faux airs d' ecchymoses encadrent ses grands yeux verts. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, torturée par ce que son esprit a produit aiguillé par le Rêvocoeur. Il lui a révélé que son plus grand désir était sexuel, et surtout qu'il impliquait Drago Malefoy. Elle se met en tête d'oublier ce fâcheux épisode. Personne n'en saura rien.

C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Vera aperçoit Neville et Dean attablés, elle les rejoint.

\- Tu as une sale tête...

\- Merci Neville. Je suis au courant. Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Dean me racontait son rêve. Apparemment il se voit aussi populaire qu'Harry !

Dean fait de grands yeux.

\- Tais-toi Neville ! Tu veux vraiment que je révèle à tout le monde que ton plus grand désir est d'être entouré de chocogrenouilles ? Franchement ça craint.

\- Et toi Vera ? Ca a dû être éreintant en tout cas !

\- Moi ? Je...

Soudain, elle remarque Drago à la table d'en face qui la dévisage, l'air hagard. D'un coup son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait soigneusement enfoui durant toutes ces années lui revenaient en pleine figure, comme un boomerang puissance 1000. La fatigue l'empêche de garder sa contenance. A bout de force, elle jette son pain au lait sur la table.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? - _s'interroge Dean_

\- J'ai oublié un truc dans la salle commune. Je vous rejoins plus tard au cours de McGonagall.

\- Je voulais pas te vexer... ! - _lui lance Neville, contrarié._

Dean le rassure :

\- Ah, les femmes... Toujours pleines de mystère. Il faut savoir accepter leur caractère incompréhensible, mon vieux !

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie, elle entend un pas pressant dans son dos. Elle accélère la cadence quand les pas la devancent au niveau du couloir. Drago la dépasse et l'empêche de poursuivre son chemin :

\- Alors, Sparks, mal dormi ? - _dit-il d'un ton autant moqueur qu'interrogatif._

Elle le fusille du regard.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Et oui, pour ta gouverne, j'ai mal dormi. Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

Il lui bloque de nouveau l'accès avec insistance. Il réitère la question autrement, avec plus d'intérêt cette fois.

\- Le Rêvocoeur a fait son effet ? Qu'est-ce que la fragile et forte Vera Sparks désire plus que tout ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Laisse-moi passer Drago !

Alors qu'elle tente de contourner le corps du jeune homme, ce dernier lui barre la route en posant son bras contre le mur. Vera lève les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Ecoute, je suis fatiguée, et je n'aurai certainement pas la patience de supporter tes remarques aujourd'hui d'accord ?

Il adopte un air grave qui durcit étonnamment ses traits et l'interroge d'un ton plus confidentiel :

\- Vera, as-tu rêvé d'un bureau ? Avec un feu de cheminée pas très loin ?

 _Non, non, non, non, non, NON. Pas ça ! Ce n'est PAS possible. -_ s'angoisse-t-elle

\- A ton air épouvanté j'ai l'impression que oui. - _surenchérit-il en ravalant sa salive.  
_

\- Je... je. Ce n'est qu'un rêve Drago. Tu l'as sûrement trafiqué. Ca ne veut absolument rien dire.

Rouge de honte car démasquée, elle presse le pas. Il la suit.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Et comment j'aurais pu trafiquer quoi que ce soit ? C'est ridicule.

\- Ah oui ? Alors comment as-tu compris que nous avions vécu la même chose ?

Il peine à imiter son rythme effréné.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est un sang-de... - _il se reprend_ \- quand on n'est pas un vrai sorc... Quand on ne maîtrise pas bien la magie quoi. Tu connais au moins le principe du Rêvocoeur ? Quand deux personnes désirent la même chose... C'est extrêmement rare mais... Enfin... Tu vois.

Elle s'arrête net avant de s'emporter.

\- OUI je vois. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu as pu penser une seconde que je pouvais... - _elle peine à laisser les mots sortir de sa bouche_ \- ...te désirer. Tu aurais très bien pu rêver de moi sans que ça me concerne. Je comprends toujours pas comment tu t'es dit "Tiens ! Le truc qui se produit une fois sur mille m'est arrivé !". Tu es la pire personne que je connaisse Drago. Tu le sais, ça ? JE TE DETESTE.

\- C'est ce que tu t'es dit, toi ? Que tu avais simplement... rêvé de moi ? - _précise-t-il, un tantinet vantard_

On pourrait presque voir de la fumée s'échapper des narines de Vera.

\- Oh, parce que toi, tu vas me dire que tu avais pleinement conscience de vivre ce rêve et de le contrôler ?!

\- Je sais reconnaître la magie quand il y en a, c'est tout. Et ta réaction démesurée en dit long. Tu étais bien là, je pouvais entendre toutes tes pensées. Ca contredit tout ce que tu avances, et ça j'y peux rien. Tu y étais parce que tu le voulais. C'est le principe, Sparks. – _rétorque-t-il amusé autant que troublé._

Elle ne veut rien entendre. Il la laisse s'éloigner.

\- ...et puis c'était beaucoup trop intense pour que ça ne vienne que de moi ! - _l'achève-t-il au loin._

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	8. Tu me rendras folle

**Chapitre 7 : Tu me rendras folle  
**

* * *

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis son altercation avec Drago. Tous les deux ont préféré s'éviter après l'épisode du Rêvocoeur. Pour elle, il était inenvisageable de tenter le diable en se rapprochant de lui sous prétexte qu'ils avaient partagé un rêve obscène. Elle s'était convaincue qu'une cause magique ne pouvait déterminer ses réels désirs, d'autant plus que la situation se révèlerait trop compliquée avec un Serpentard. Serpentard, qui plus est, à l'opposé de ses convictions. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Une gène s'était toutefois installée entre les deux élèves. Ils ne s'adressaient plus du tout la parole mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se guetter de très loin. Malgré ses efforts pour l'étouffer, son désir ne faisait que grandir depuis ce fameux soir. Mais aujourd'hui, ce désir contradictoire sera rudement malmené.

L'air est devenu plus doux depuis que le printemps s'est manifesté. Les oiseaux chantent de nouveau et les fleurs diffusent leur doux parfum dans l'atmosphère. Entre deux cours, Vera traîne avec Ron dans le jardin du château pour profiter du beau temps. Elle ne pense pas à Drago. A vrai dire, Ron peut être très divertissant ! C'est le genre de garçon qui vous fait oublier vos soucis avec beaucoup de légèreté. Elle éprouve une infinie tendresse à son égard. Alors qu'elle rit à l'une de ses blagues vaseuses, elle aperçoit le blond-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom sur un banc, près du noyer. Il n'a rien perdu de sa superbe ; ses yeux sont d'un gris plus argenté qu'à l'accoutumée et sa peau étincèle sous les rayons du soleil. Soudain Vera s'arrête et se crispe. Il n'est pas seul.

\- Tout va bien ? _\- s'inquiète Ron_

\- Oui oui, j'ai un petit peu mal à la tête tout d'un coup... On peut s'assoir un moment ? _\- peine-t-elle à inventer en évitant que son ami, dos à la scène, ne remarque la réelle cause de son étourdissement._

La vision qui s'offre à elle est insupportable. Pansy Parkinson est sur les genoux de Drago et lui caresse les cheveux. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais cela suffit pour qu'elle réalise qu'il en désire une autre, et cette idée la rend folle de jalousie. Pansy a une crinière disciplinée d'un noir profond, des yeux sombres et une aura de séductrice mystique : elle incarne tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Son ventre est noué ; elle a la sensation que quelqu'un lui tord littéralement les boyaux. Elle ne pensait pas que ça pourrait lui faire tant de mal. Après tout c'est normal pour un garçon de son âge de s'acoquiner avec des filles. Pourquoi n'en fait-elle pas autant ?

Drago a très bien noté sa présence, il semble même s'en réjouir. Alors il la regarde droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait au coin de ses jolies lèvres qu'il finit par mordiller machinalement, avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Pansy et de l'embrasser fougueusement sans détourner le regard.

Cette dernière a bien du mal à contenir son malaise mais l'expression de son visage reste froid. Elle a toujours su rester digne en sauvant les apparences, ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle replace une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de se décider à déguerpir.

\- Partons. - _dit-elle sèchement à Ron qui ne comprend pas très bien son changement d'attitude._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Vera tente tant bien que mal de masquer le conflit intérieur qui la terrasse. L'attitude de Drago qui se pavane ostensiblement avec Pansy la dégoûte profondément. C'est certainement elle qu'il choisira comme cavalière pour l'escorter au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, c'est évident. Mais qu'importe. _Ce n'est pas mon problème_. - finit-elle par se persuader.

Alors qu'elle déjeune avec Hermione dans la grande salle, Ron débarque en trombe, si excité qu'il renverse un verre d'eau d'un revers de la main :

\- Les filles ! Vous connaissez pas la dernière !

Hermione le reluque de haut en bas, s'attendant à une énième sottise de la part du rouquin :

\- Non mais tu vas certainement nous mettre à la page ! Dis-nous Ron, quels sont les derniers ragots ?

Il la regarde, décontenancé, avant d'illuminer à nouveau son visage d'un sourire béat.

\- Pansy Parkinson vient de faire une scène à Malefoy dans le hall ! Tout le monde était autour d'eux, c'était dément ! Elle lui jetait des livres à la figure en criant qu'il n'était qu'un handicapé sentimental sans coeur !

\- Quel scoop. - _lance Hermione en haussant les sourcils  
_

Vera s'efforce de paraître moins alerte qu'elle ne l'est réellement.

\- Mais le pire est à venir ! - _surenchérit-il_ \- Humilié, il n'a pas encaissé qu'elle retienne l'attention sur eux, alors il a renversé la tendance en lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une fille sans cervelle que même un troll ne voudrait pas toucher ! Et qu'elle avait mauvaise haleine...

\- Mais... C'est nul. Il a notre âge ?! - _rajoute Hermione_

 _-_ Et c'est toujours pas fini ! Elle s'est jetée sur lui en l'insultant de tous les noms. Il faisait pas le fier Malefoy ! Elle était incontrôlable ! Alors il a sorti sa baguette et, tenez-vous bien, il lui a littéralement cloué le bec en lui lançant un Bloclang ! Elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot ! Alors elle le tapait encore plus fort, complètement hystérique ! Du coup il l'a achevée avec... un Aguamenti !

\- Mais c'est atroce ! - _s'indigne Hermione de plus belle_

Vera ne connait pas ce sortilège.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait un "Aguamenti" ?

\- Ca fait sortir un jet d'eau plus ou moins puissant de ta baguette... _\- l'informe Hermione, outrée_

\- ...et je peux te dire que c'était un geyser ! Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle ne savait plus où se mettre ! Tout le monde se moquait, alors elle s'est mise à pleurer avant de partir en courant ! A vrai dire elle faisait de la peine. - _avoue-t-il, un peu honteux de son récit racoleur_

Vera se surprend à compatir pour Pansy. Si, comme elle le pense, Drago s'est servi de la brune pour la rendre jalouse, non seulement son attitude est pathétique mais en plus l'humiliation publique qu'il lui a fait subir est aberrante. Comment peut-il être si imbuvable ? Pauvre fille. Il l'a probablement rendue cinglée.

Avant de les quitter, elle masque son intérêt en répliquant d'un ton blasé :

\- Chouette info. Je dois passer aux toilettes. Je vous tiens au courant si je vois une scène de ménage en chemin !

Elle quitte les lieux, bien décidée à dire ses quatre vérités au Serpentard.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	9. Je viendrai à toi

**Chapitre 8 : Je viendrai à toi  
**

* * *

Trop de sentiments se bousculent. Aveuglément guidée par la colère, Vera ne sait pas très bien pourquoi elle cherche à invectiver Drago. Après tout sa vie sentimentale ne la concerne pas, et Pansy n'est même pas une amie qu'elle devrait défendre. Elle a simplement besoin de déverser son flot de haine parce qu'elle étouffe depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne se reconnaît plus. Elle, qui a toujours pris le temps de réfléchir posément avant chaque décision, se sent submergée de rage pour un crétin qui n'en vaut probablement pas la peine. A-t-il utilisé Pansy pour la rendre jalouse ? Ce regard sadique qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il l'embrassait, elle s'en souvient encore. C'est si puéril que cela l'agace au plus haut point. Surtout s'il en vient à blesser des gens sur son passage ! Pourquoi n'a t-il aucune morale ? Comment peut-on être aussi lâche, aussi méprisable ? Comment peut-elle persister à penser qu'il vaut mieux que ça ? Comment tout cela peut-il la toucher ? Ca n'a résolument aucun sens. Si elle le trouve, il va prendre très cher.

Alors qu'elle marche dans les couloirs, elle entrevoit Crabbe et Goyle se mettre à l'épreuve. En s'approchant, elle comprend que leur concours consiste à avaler le plus de caramels mous en un temps record. _La sacrée paire d'imbéciles... -_ se dit-elle. Elle se dirige alors vers eux comme une furie intrusive :

\- Hé, vous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ? - _dit Goyle en jetant un oeil à Crabbe, la bouche dégoulinante de sucre maronnasse_

 _-_ Dites-moi où est Drago. - _lance-t-elle, calme mais ferme_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Drago ? - _se défend Crabbe, sourcils froncés_

\- J'ai un message à lui faire passer de la part du professeur Rogue. - _invente-t-elle, confiante et résolue_

\- Ah... Euh. Ben justement je crois qu'il est à la salle commune, dans les cachots.

\- Emmènez-moi. Je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

Les deux garçons rient avec une mollesse caricaturale, si bien que leurs doubles-mentons se mettent à trembler comme de la jello.

\- On doit être en classe dans dix minutes, nous. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien urger à ce point ? Si Rogue veut voir Drago, son cours est juste à côté... - _rajoute Goyle, suspicieux_

\- Justement, il assure son cours aux deuxièmes années et n'a pas le temps de s'en charger. C'est une affaire très importante. Je n'insisterais pas si ce n'était pas primordial.

\- Si Drago est dans la salle il pourra t'ouvrir lui-même, tu sais. - _rajoute Crabbe  
_

A vrai dire elle préfère le surprendre plutôt que toquer à sa porte. D'ailleurs il pourrait très bien décider de ne pas lui ouvrir, et c'est certain qu'un autre Serpentard ne le ferait pas. Comment formuler ça en restant crédible ? Sur ce coup là, Crabbe avait été malin.

\- Dans ce cas je déposerai un mot qu'il pourra lire à son retour, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver bêtement bloquée devant l'entrée s'il n'y a personne. Rogue sera furieux si vous ne coopérez pas. Je ne vous demande pas de me donner le mot de passe de votre satanée maison, seulement de m'accompagner par précaution. Ca ne prendra pas plus de dix minutes, je ne vous mettrai pas en retard.

Ils déglutissent en choeur. Goyle semble légèrement s'étouffer. Finalement convaincus par les arguments de la jeune femme, et surtout apeurés par les représailles du professeur, ils s'exécutent.

Une fois arrivés à l'entrée, Vera, fair-play se lance un léger Assurdiato en pointant sa baguette sur elle-même. Un bourdonnement l'empêche d'entendre le Sésame de la maison verte.

\- Voilà. Tu peux y aller. - _lui lance Goyle tête baissée, presque honteux_

Le bourdonnement dissipé, Vera pénètre dans l'antre des Serpentards, plus décidée que jamais.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	10. Je te rendrai fou

**Chapitre 9 : Je te rendrai fou**

* * *

Vera contemple la vaste pièce qui se déploie sous ses yeux à la mesure de ses pas foulant la pierre froide. A sa grande surprise, l'ambiance est cosy. On lui avait pourtant raconté que les Serpentards vivaient parmi les rats... En dehors de l'apaisante couleur verte qui domine, l'endroit ressemble étrangement à la salle commune des Gryffondors, en plus sombre peut-être. Le même type de tapisserie orne les murs de la maison sauf qu'elles sont à la gloire de son propre fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Au fond de la pièce, elle remarque une tête blonde qu'elle connaît bien. Drago est accroupi face au feu de cheminée qui mène inlassablement sa danse hypnotique et lui fait dos. La tête entre les mains et légèrement débraillé, il semble avoir dénoué sa cravate, comme pour chercher l'oxygène que ses poumons réclament. Il ne la remarque pas encore. Ce spectacle troublant tend à calmer Vera qui s'avance lentement vers lui :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça à cette pauvre fille ? - _l'interrompt-elle, le front plissé par son air accusateur_

Surpris par le son de cette voix agréablement familière, Drago tourne la tête avec stupeur. Lui, habituellement si pâle, affiche un visage rosi par une fusion d'émotions. Pensait-il à Pansy ? On dirait qu'il va exploser. Il se lève d'un bond avant de rétorquer, les poings serrés :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sparks ?! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici !

Son agressivité la surprend.

\- Je suis maline au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et surtout tes amis sont de véritables crétins. J'ai prétexté être en mission pour Rogue, ils m'ont crue. Ce qui est ridicule puisque Rogue ne penserait certainement pas à moi pour te délivrer un message mais je...

\- T'as fait tout ça pourquoi, au juste ?! - _l'interrompt-il brusquement avec plus de mordant  
_

Sa rage contagieuse lui donne un bonne raison d'exprimer la sienne :

\- Je suis venue te dire qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes ton petit numéro qui n'amuse personne une bonne fois pour toutes. - _Elle pointe son index vers lui_ \- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de semer la terreur en permanence, non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! - _Agitant ses bras dans tous les sens_ \- Pour le roi de l'école ?! Redescends un peu sur terre, Malefoy ! J'y vois clair, tu sais ! Tu ne trompes personne avec ton venin ! Tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ça doit cesser définitivement. Tu ne peux pas simplement arrêter de faire... - _elle cherche ses mots_ \- ...ce que tu fais ?!

Malmené et confus, ses yeux écarquillés rougissent de fureur :

\- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?! De Pansy ?! Tu ne l'apprécies même pas ! Tu es ridicule.

Elle s'emporte de plus belle :

\- Je parle de... de toi ! De ton attitude d'enfant pourri gâté ! On ne lance pas des sorts à ses ex petites amies parce qu'elles nous irritent, et on les humilie encore moins pour se satisfaire d'un pseudo petit pouvoir de rien du tout ! Tu me fais de la peine Malefoy ! Toi qui maltraites les pauvres élèves de première année parce que tu n'es pas fichu de te mesurer à quelqu'un de ta stature ! TU ES PATHETIQUE.

Il s'emporte à son tour, enragé par les propos de la jeune femme qui se voile la face :

\- Et quel besoin tu as d'élaborer tout un stratagème pour me dire ça, Sparks ?! Tu y as réfléchi deux secondes ?! Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est par pure bonté de coeur ! Alors, dis-moi ! Dis-moi POURQUOI tu viens me dire tout ça ! - _Il fait deux pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle recule. Il perd son sang froid._ \- Ca va servir à quoi?! Tu crois que je vais changer pour te faire plaisir?! Pour te déculpabiliser?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, me "déculpabiliser" ?! - _le coupe-t-elle,_ _outrée par les insinuations du Serpentard_ _tandis qu'il la confronte à l'absurdité de sa démarche  
_

\- Oh arrête un peu, Vera ! - _laissant malencontreusement échapper son prénom_

Soudain, pris d'une frénésie qui déforme ses traits, il s'avance encore plus près si bien que la jeune femme se retrouve bloquée contre le mur. L'attitude délirante du garçon s'accorde parfaitement aux tonalités assourdissantes qui s'échappent de sa gorge. Il poursuit :

\- Tu n'as AUCUNE idée de ce que je vis, d'accord ?! Tu es tellement obnubilée par ta petite personne que tu ne comprends rien, RIEN DU TOUT !

\- Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui me dis ça, à moi ?! - _complètement soufflée par l'énormité de ses propos_

Incontrôlable, il s'avance à 20 centimètres de son visage avant de plaquer violemment ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la jeune femme qui ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle s'était fourvoyée en pensant retrouver le garçon moqueur et détaché qu'elle pensait connaître. Elle n'avait tout bonnement pas envisagé toute la hargne qui pouvait l'habiter. Que s'était-il réellement passé avec Pansy pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, l'oeil teinté d'une folie accablante, il reprend de plus belle :

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Et si j'ai agi comme ça avec Pansy c'est parce que JE SUIS comme ça ! - _il tape violemment le mur de sa main droite, elle sursaute de nouveau_ \- Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Vera peut à présent voir toute la haine que ses grands yeux gris lui déversent, une haine qui se mue en malaise. Elle observe le sol, sous le choc.

\- Ca y'est ? Tu as fini ? - _ponctue-t-elle_

Le garçon reprend son souffle, visiblement à bout. En gardant l'un de ses bras plaqué au mur, il porte une main à son front pour dissimuler l'expression honteuse qui le défigure. Il vient de décharger sur elle toute la pression subie depuis des années. La dualité qui le submerge le rend littéralement fou. En l'observant, Vera n'est pas à l'aise. Elle attend, le souffle court, qu'il regagne son calme et la libère enfin.

Drago relève lentement la tête vers la sienne. Troublée par cette proximité, elle réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il perd ses moyens devant elle ; qu'il perd ses moyens tout court. Il la fixe de ses yeux fébriles, presque implorants, avant d'user une voix légèrement chevrotante qu'elle lui découvre derrière ses dents serrées :

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher de faire ce que je suis censé faire ?

Toujours en l'encadrant de ses bras, rapprochant son corps un peu plus près, il relâche la pression en laissant retomber son front sur le sien, et cache sous ses fines paupières ses yeux injectés de sang. Il est si proche qu'elle peut sentir son violent souffle chaud caresser ses joues. Le coeur de Vera s'emballe tandis qu'il prend une grande inspiration. Après une déglutition souffreteuse, il reformule tout doucement :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas être celui que je dois être ?

Il fait glisser ses doigts sur sa joue avec une tendresse maladroite. Vera a la sensation que son coeur va exploser ; elle est paralysée. Elle ignore quoi répondre. Doit-elle vraiment y réfléchir maintenant ? De toute manière elle en est incapable.

 _C'est en train d'arriver._ \- pense-t-elle, complètement désorientée

Seuls leurs soupirs impatients brisent le silence, ne faisant que renforcer une tension plus que palpable entre eux. Ca en devient insoutenable. Impuissante, elle admet intérieurement son incapacité à lutter. Drago est à nu, et sa détresse la touche et l'excite à la hauteur du refoulement qu'elle s'était imposée jusque là. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être libéré d'un fardeau qui le pèse depuis trop longtemps, son front toujours collé contre le sien, il lui chuchote dans une ultime tentative désespérée :

\- Vera, laisse-toi aller, je t'en prie. - _il ravale difficilement sa salive._

Elle est hypnotisée par son regard, forcée de reconnaître qu'elle n'est plus maîtresse de ses émotions. Sa volonté s'est envolée à la seconde même où sa peau a frôlé la sienne. Doit-elle se ressaisir ? Elle n'en a pas envie. Du reste elle tremble comme une feuille. Elle veut simplement s'oublier à lui, sans penser aux conséquences.

Guidée par une fièvre assommante, elle ferme les yeux avant d'atterrir délicatement sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Elle savoure leur infinie douceur un instant, avant de se retirer fébrilement. Elle prend le temps d'assimiler l'acte décisif qu'elle vient de commettre. Drago la regarde comme s'il voulait la dévorer toute entière, comme s'il en avait rêvé nuit et jour depuis une éternité. L'excitation est à son comble. Ils peuvent enfin se sentir, se toucher, se goûter. Pour de vrai cette fois-ci, et pour la première fois. Les notions de maisons n'existent plus. Le temps n'existe plus ; il n'appartient qu'à eux. Il n'est pas un Serpentard, elle n'est pas une Gryffondor. Ils sont deux corps électrisés l'un par l'autre qui ne demandent qu'à se confondre. Elle perd son regard dans ses yeux mouillés, d'un regard soumis qui lui affirme - _Tu as gagné, je suis à toi._

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et lui rend son baiser tandis qu'elle s'agrippe à sa chemise. Elle se consume au contact de son torse musclé. Leurs lèvres dansent harmonieusement, avec une délicatesse des plus délicieuses. Sans attendre, il commence à déboutonner respectueusement la chemise de la jeune fille qui s'adonne à lui. Sa main baladeuse s'aventure sur sa poitrine, ronde et ferme, mais il veut prendre son temps. Cherchant à savourer chaque parcelle de son corps le plus intensément possible, il se retire pour contempler la chair juvénile et laiteuse qui s'offre à lui. Il sent alors son membre se raidir. Les mamelons dressés et bien roses qui le désignent sont comme la promesse d'un plaisir interdit. Sans parvenir à saisir les pensées profondes de celui qui la dévisage, Vera est incertaine. Est-elle à son goût ? Décelant son appréhension, il interrompt le flot de ses doutes lorsque, les yeux pleins d'envie, il effleure sa taille menue du bout de ses dix doigts qu'il fait remonter le long de son buste, jusque sur la proéminence de ses seins. Au contact de ses caresses, elle se mordille frénétiquement la lèvre et bascule sa tête contre le mur derrière elle. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer, ce qui a le don de provoquer en lui une vague d'excitation plus intense. Sans la quitter des yeux, il fait remonter la paume de ses mains sur son cou qu'il s'empresse d'orner d'un baiser moite. Sur sa peau, l'odeur sucrée d'abricot qu'il avait déjà perçue dans son rêve lui semble plus prononcée. Leurs sensations sont décuplées ; c'est encore mieux.

Elle sent que Drago maîtrise son ardeur pour ne pas la brusquer, mais il ignore que ça ne fait qu'accentuer sa soif. Vera déboutonne la chemise du garçon à son tour avec la même douceur. Il se laisse faire, en savourant chaque seconde. Il est impossible pour Vera de ne pas succomber à la vue de ce torse pâle et musclé, presque surnaturel. Encouragée par l'invitation de ce grain de peau si lisse, elle dépose un baiser humide sur sa clavicule, un autre sur ses pectoraux, puis un dernier à la lisière de son nombril. Vera réalise qu'elle est désormais à genoux. Elle lève les yeux vers lui avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de l'abaisser jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec son sexe incroyablement fier qui semble désigner le bout de ses lèvres. Soudain prise de panique, Vera lève de nouveau les yeux pour chercher du courage chez son partenaire. Il semble être dans un état second qui la rassure. Il ramène affectueusement sa main chaude sur la joue de la jeune femme pour l'encourager. Elle humecte ses lèvres et pose sa langue à la base de son sexe qu'elle soutient d'une main, avant de la faire glisser de tout son long jusqu'à son sommet. Un frisson parcourt alors le corps du jeune homme. Vera s'apprête à le dévorer et cette simple idée le rend complètement fou. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme dérive rapidement sur sa crinière qu'il empoigne fermement. Vera, surprise de prime abord, comprend tout le pouvoir qu'elle détient en cet instant précis. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de noter la douceur de son gland dont elle suçote le pourtour. Drago échappe un râle de satisfaction en sentant la dévotion de sa partenaire qui le malmène. Elle prend plaisir à le goûter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait l'enivrer. C'est alors qu'elle enfourne généreusement son membre gonflé dans sa bouche avant d'entamer des vas et viens irréguliers. Vera joue en maîtrisant chaque vague de plaisir qu'elle procure à son partenaire, toujours guidée par sa main fermement agrippée dans ses cheveux. Au moment où elle sent le corps tout entier du garçon se raidir, ce dernier se saisit de ses épaules pour la ramener brutalement à sa hauteur :

\- Pas tout de suite. - _dit-il courageusement dans un souffle confus,_ _abasourdi_

Il la serre de toutes ses forces par la taille, tout contre lui, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. A ce moment là, elle sent sa provocante érection forcer la zone de son intimité. Alors qu'il parvient difficilement à contrôler son impatience, il la conduit vers le canapé avant de l'y assoir sans maîtriser sa force. Vera comprend à peine ce qui lui arrive que Drago est déjà en train de la débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Lorsqu'elle est entièrement nue face à son regard impudique, il prend sur lui pour ralentir la cadence. Ca serait dommage de gâcher ce moment... C'est maintenant lui qui se trouve à genoux devant ce corps qu'il a longtemps fantasmé, et qu'il s'apprête enfin à souiller ; un corps qui, pour l'heure, est entièrement à sa merci. Il lui écarte les jambes, et découvre son sexe trempé dont il brûle de s'emparer. Il veut la posséder toute entière, la faire gémir d'un plaisir qu'il est le seul à pouvoir lui procurer. Alors il commence à la goûter, titillant son bouton de chair rose du bout de sa langue avant de la laisser courir plus goulûment. Il sent le corps de Vera se tortiller qui lui confirme son plaisir. Il aimerait l'entendre le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter, mais se retient de le lui dire par peur de faire entrave à son effervescence. Dans le même temps ses deux mains soutiennent sa taille fine, en remontant périodiquement le long de son ventre, jusqu'à ses seins. Elle se laisse envahir par la force de ses bras et cette langue intrusive jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur euphorisante la submerge. Vera se sent totalement dévorée par Drago qui la tient, dans tous les sens du terme. Il finit par lui occasionner des spasmes rapprochés qui la contraignent à se cambrer frénétiquement ; cet abandon emplit Drago d'exaltation. Elle glisse alors ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter ; c'est sa façon à elle de le supplier de continuer. Ses gémissements de plus en plus longs et répétés nourrissent son avidité. Elle ne peut plus attendre. Elle le veut.

\- Viens sur moi. - _le prie-t-elle_

Il remonte vers elle en prenant soin de la coucher sur le dos. Les deux prennent le temps de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la respiration haletante, comme des animaux qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre. Il remet en place la mèche dorée qu'elle a l'habitude de rectifier machinalement depuis toujours, puis lui offre un énième baiser fiévreux. Sans décoller leurs lèvres, Drago commence à insérer son sexe dur sans sa cavité mouillée, mais le dossier du canapé est un frein à leurs mouvements. Drago est mal à l'aise. Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux pour calmer sa nervosité.

\- On va essayer autrement. Assieds-toi - _tente-t-elle de le rassurer_

Il s'exécute. Elle se met alors en amazone sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté, avant d'axer son sexe dressé pour l'emboîter dans le sien. Drago ne peut quitter ses yeux de la jeune femme étonnamment entreprenante qui la domine. Son bassin se met alors à danser sur lui avec une grâce des plus excitantes tandis qu'il le dirige de ses mains. Il est subjugué à la vue de ses longs cheveux dorés cascadant le long de son buste pendant qu'elle frotte éperdument sa vulve contre lui. Elle ferme les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, elle soupire. Elle est étroite mais cela lui procure une pression des plus savoureuses. Ils se regardent dans une transe mutuelle qu'ils ont longtemps désirée. Les seins de Vera vont et viennent au rythme de leurs mouvements, ce qui induit le garçon à poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Vera l'y encourage en enroulant ses bras autour de sa tête, le nez dans ses cheveux d'or, totalement éprise. Leurs soupirs se synchronisent et, lorsqu'il se sent venir avec elle, il empoigne son visage entre ses mains qu'il ramène tout contre lui pour la regarder fixement, droit dans ses grands yeux verts. Alors elle sourit en se souvenant de ce qu'il lui demandait au même instant dans leur rêve commun.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, Drago - _dit-elle, l'encourageant à déverser sa semence en elle_

Leurs corps bouillonnants sont liés dans la moiteur et leurs souffles de plus en plus saccadés sont retenus dans des hoquets tumultueux. Sans détourner le regard, Vera, qui ne peut plus se contenir, libère un cri de délivrance auquel Drago répond sans retenu. Leurs éjaculations mêlées se diffusent en elle, elle qui ne peut se résoudre à le laisser quitter son corps. Elle reste un temps sur lui pendant que leurs lèvres s'effleurent dans une vapeur ardente, puis elle repose sa tête dans le creux de son cou, lui dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si doux - _lui lance-t-elle, toujours haletante_

\- Trop doux ? - _dit-il comme si elle ternissait sa réputation_

\- Non. Tu étais... absolument parfait à mes yeux. - _laisse-t-elle malencontreusement échapper, le regard vide et craintif comme si cette affirmation annonçait le début des ennuis_

Alors qu'il caresse son dos suintant, sa réponse lui confère un sentiment de bien-être tel qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de dévoiler la blancheur de ses dents. Il se sent bien.

Les minutes passent et le silence règne de nouveau. Un silence qui dissimule le retour d'un malaise inévitable. La passion dévorante de ce moment les avait aveuglés. Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, la réalité les rappelle à l'ordre malgré eux. Vera le regarde, honteuse, et se relève sans un mot à la recherche de ses vêtements. Drago l'imite. Ils sont tous deux habités par le retour d'une gène hostile qu'ils avaient presque oubliée. Dans le mutisme le plus paralysant, ils se rhabillent

Il finit par briser la glace :

\- Tu as cours, là ?

\- Oui. - _dit-elle en reboutonnant hâtivement sa chemise fripée_

Elle réalise alors toutes les choses qu'il vient de lui faire, et celles qu'elle lui a faites de bon coeur. Vera se sent sale et s'en veut énormément. Elle s'est complètement laissée aller alors que, dans le fond, ça ne change absolument rien. C'est un Serpentard, et surtout, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il venait tout juste de malmener Pansy avant de se jeter sur elle. Pourquoi cela ne l'effleure-t-il que maintenant ? Sachant cela, comment a-t-elle pu le laisser la toucher ? Ses intentions sont toujours mesquines, pourquoi avec elle ce serait différent ? Peut-être a-t-il voulu se jouer d'elle en vue de l'humilier, ou la détruire ? Voilà qu'elle devient parano. Il l'interrompt :

\- Arrête un peu de penser si fort.

\- Quoi ?

Comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées, il lui lance d'un ton amusé :

\- Je suis comme je suis, Vera, c'est comme ça. Si j'avais été autrement tu n'aurais peut-être jamais voulu de moi. Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions.

 _Il a retrouvé son caractère habituel. Bien._ \- observe-t-elle

\- Puisqu'il faut clarifier les choses, sache que c'était uniquement sexuel. Rien de plus. En tant que personne tu me déplais profondément, Drago, et c'est pour ça que ça n'ira jamais plus loin entre nous. - _réplique-t-elle sèchement_

Il se défend comme il peut :

\- Ca m'arrange, parce qu'on ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs toi et moi, publiquement ça ne passerait pas. Mais si tu veux une autre session privée, tu sais où me trouver. - _rajoute-t-il en reboutonnant son pantalon, un petit sourire taquin au coin des lèvres  
_

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

Plus fulminante de rage qu'à l'arrivée et infiniment plus honteuse, elle part en claquant la porte.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	11. Nous garderons le secret

**Chapitre 10 : Nous garderons le secret  
**

* * *

A peine enfuie de ce secteur profané, le petit monde de Vera s'écroule. Barbouillée, elle sent qu'elle doit absolument se laver de son odeur et plonger dans des vêtements propres. Elle se hâte dans les couloirs du château en chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Parce que **c'est** une Gryffondor.

 _\- Mets-toi bien ça en tête, ma fille_ \- pense-t-elle

Comment va-t-elle pouvoir dissimuler ses secrets à ses camarades ? Vont-ils deviner son plaisir coupable sous sa frimousse froissée ? Avant cet instant, ce qui n'était qu'une omission, un mirage, ou au pire un présage était devenu un véritable mensonge.

Elle sent encore son fluide rédempteur couler le long de sa cuisse et frissonne sans parvenir à déterminer si cela l'épanouit ou l'horrifie. C'est le désarroi total. Comme si Drago venait de lui transmettre tout le cumul contradictoire de ses pensées, Vera peine à raisonner sereinement. A la fois accablée sous le poids d'une cachotterie déshonorante et libérée par l'ensorcellement de ces accolades clandestines, son sentiment d'aversion mêlé de dégoût ne fait que grandir, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rediffuser le film de leurs ébats dans sa tête. Ils ont davantage fait preuve de maladresse, d'hésitation, et de nervosité que dans leur rêve idyllique mais c'était justement le réalisme imparfait de cet instant qui l'avait rendu tout à fait charmant.

Elle esquisse machinalement un sourire tandis qu'elle arrive au niveau des grands escaliers mouvants.

Il la dévorait des yeux, de ses grands yeux gris plus argentés que jamais qui lui offraient une tendresse que d'ordinaire il s'interdisait. A côté, la banalité de leurs Au Revoir s'était révélée bien décevante. Avait-elle été trop dure en le quittant ? Elle s'était emparée de son masque immuable à la seconde même où son flot d'euphorie était retombé, rattrapée par la censure causée par l'évidence irréfutable de l'antagonisme qu'ils incarnent l'un pour l'autre. Et il en avait fait autant.

 _A moins qu'il me coure après sous la pluie comme Hugh Grant le ferait -_ s'amuse-t-elle comme une midinette moldue de son âge _\- et qu'il s'émancipe de ses convictions affreuses, alors je pourrais peut-être envisager de m'opposer aux préjugés ridicules de ma maison contre la sienne. Mais, réveille-toi, ma grande ! Déjà il n'a aucune idée de qui est Hugh Grant, ce qui, en soi, est déjà complètement aberrant, et puis tu es complètement ridicule de t'imaginer qu'il voudrait changer pour t'éconduire. Il a juste profité de ta faiblesse, et ne changera jamais._

Pourtant les yeux du garçon semblaient lui affirmer le contraire quand il la regardait onduler sur lui, comme s'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir heureuse indéfiniment. Vera se dit que le sexe provoquait certainement une fidélité ardente, éphémère et illusoire chez certains hommes calculateurs qui, de cette façon, pouvaient s'emparer plus aisément de leurs proies attendries.

 _Drago est de ceux-là. C'était une erreur. Ca ne se reproduira pas._ \- se convainc-t-elle avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui lui permettra de se laver de ses pêchés.

* * *

Drago s'abaisse à hauteur du feu de cheminée qui persiste à crépiter paisiblement malgré la tempête dont il incarne le témoin muet. Il est pensif. Elle est attirée par sa chair autant qu'il aime s'égarer dans la sienne, il en est certain : _Elle reviendra._ \- Seulement, il persiste à se questionner. Est-ce uniquement un désir hostile qu'elle daigne lui manifester ? N'y a-t-il pas un trouble plus profond, plus pur qui se cache derrière leurs étreintes brûlantes ? Après tout, c'est elle qui est venu le provoquer. L'aurait-elle inconsciemment fait dans ce but là ? Non, c'est bien lui qui a perdu le contrôle quand il s'est approché d'elle, en la suppliant presque de lui accorder ce qu'elle refusait de lui céder depuis ce rêve qui le rendait fou. Il l'a carrément priée de s'abandonner à lui. Oui, il l'a priée.

 _Pauvre crétin_ \- s'accable-t-il, l'expression de son visage assombrie

Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas approché, elle se serait contentée de tourner les talons après le dégueulis de son monologue assassin. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait vécu sans encombre tandis que lui s'en serait mordu les doigts en y voyant une occasion manquée. Pansy venait de le mettre à bout. En lui révélant son incapacité à s'attacher, elle l'avait confronté à son envie involontaire et persistante de la Gryffondor. Voir cette dernière débarquer sur un plateau au même moment était bien trop tentant. Pourtant il s'en voulait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à la vue de son visage candide faussement entaché par le mépris, il n'a pas su agir autrement qu'en l'accablant de tous ses maux. Son père n'encaisserait pas de le savoir avec une sang-de-bourbe, sans parler de sa réputation à préserver à l'égard de sa maison. Il a toujours su tenir son rôle à la perfection. La supériorité lui sied habituellement si bien, voilà qu'il se sent soumis à ce petit bout de femme. Il se ressaisit. L'idée même d'éprouver pour elle un quelconque sentiment autre que du dégoût lui est formellement défendu.

 _Qu'importe, elle me déteste._ \- se dit-il, bien résolu a revêtir son air dédaigneux et moqueur des jours glorieux

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	12. Tu me tendras un piège

**Chapitre 11 : Tu me tendras un piège  
**

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis leur introspection. Un jeu de regards s'est prudemment instauré entre les deux élèves qui, tantôt dans la Grande Salle, tantôt en cours, se lancent des coups d'oeil furtifs lorsque leurs camarades ne peuvent les surprendre. Il arrive que Drago laisse échapper par inadvertance un sourire complice qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre nerveusement avant de se ressaisir.

En ce début de mois d'avril, Vera, qui a toujours quelques difficultés dans la classe de Rogue, profite de son temps libre pour jouer la studieuse. Dans une heure, l'enseignant qui la terrifie le plus la mettra à l'épreuve, alors autant s'y préparer à fond. En plus, la bibliothèque lui changera les idées, du moins elle lui accaparera la tête. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce à moitié vide, elle exprime sa lassitude par un soupir. La majorité des étudiants a déserté pour profiter des rayons du soleil et elle aimerait en faire autant. En traînant des pieds, elle décide de s'installer à une table tout au fond, près de la fenêtre. Elle aménage son espace de travail et jette un dernier regard à travers la vitre. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dorent la pilule tandis qu'elle se plonge dans ses livres.

Au bout d'une petite demie-heure, un raclement de chaise la surprend. En relevant la tête, elle voit Drago qui vient de s'installer en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur la table, le sourire taquin.

\- Tu révises, Sparks ? - _lui dit-il en la déshabillant outrageusement de ses beaux yeux gris_

Une boule naissante dans le bas de son ventre remonte aussitôt vers sa poitrine. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend le son de sa voix depuis l'autre jour. Elle vérifie autour d'elle que personne de trop "important" ne peut les surprendre. Quelques élèves sont dispersés ça et là, mais aucun sixième année à part Luna Lovegood qui semble trop occupée à faire la conversation à une chaise vide.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole ? - _lui crache-t-elle froidement en relevant à peine la tête pour dissimuler son malaise du mieux qu'elle peut  
_

\- Notre première rencontre t'a marquée à ce point ? - _remarque-t-il en plissant ses yeux malicieux_

\- Hein ? - _faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, elle le toise  
_

\- C'est la première chose que je t'ai dite, il y a deux ans au cours de Potions. D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu étudies là, non ? - _dit-il fièrement_

 _Il s'en souvient -_ pense-t-elle

\- Je suis une Gryffondor. Je n'adresse pas la parole aux Serpentards, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. - _rétorque-t-elle en singeant son interlocuteur de manière à étaler son souvenir intact, satisfaite_

Alors qu'elle remet le nez dans son bouquin pour feindre son accaparement, elle rajoute avec nonchalance :

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas un peu, Malefoy, je penserais que tu me suis. Tu n'as pas des gamins à embêter ?

\- Ce qui est certain c'est que tu ne sais rien de moi. - _dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux_ \- Comme toi je suis venu étudier, mais mon problème c'est la Défense Contre les Forces du M...

\- ...Ah oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ton rayon ça. - _le coupe-t-elle avec une audacieuse répartie_

Il sourit.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi faire ? - _lui lâche-t-elle avec une insolence qui la protège_

\- Je suis bon en Potions.

La gentillesse dont il fait preuve la fait fondre. Elle hésite un instant avant de réaliser qu'avec lui comme professeur, sa concentration risque de lui échapper. Puis, elle se conforte intérieurement :

 _Ne te laisse pas embobiner._ _Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours il s'est moqué de la veste à bas prix de Ron avec ses acolytes. Sérieusement, quel genre de personne fait ça ?_

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. D'ailleurs tu ne m'aides pas là. J'aimerais travailler, s'il te plait. - _achève-t-elle sans daigner l'observer_

Il la regarde de tout son mépris, comme si elle venait de le museler alors qu'il baissait sa garde. Sans un mot, elle le surveille s'éloigner à la recherche d'une table un peu plus loin.

Son coeur bat à toute vitesse. Même à la bibliothèque elle n'est pas tranquille ! Elle essaie tant bien que mal d'établir la recette parfaite d'un philtre de Mort Vivante. Ca lui semble tellement superflu sachant que dans le monde des moldus un somnifère fait très bien l'affaire. Combien de racines de valeriane doit-on utiliser déjà ? Elle n'a pas le bon livre. Exaspérée et sous pression, elle referme brutalement son édition avant de s'aventurer dans la multitude de rayons qui se proposent à elle.

 _Anti-sorts, Invisibilité, Dragons... -_ elle se perd dans le labyrinthe d'étalages _\- Section juridique, magazines... Ah ! Section des potions !_

 _Bon. Le livre qui m'intéresse maintenant. Voyons voir. -_ elle s'aide de son index pour identifier plus facilement les ouvrages devant elle. Au gré de sa lecture, elle finit par se retrouver trop petite pour les désigner du bout du doigt. Désormais sur la pointe des pieds :

 _...Mille herbes et champignon magiques, Manuel avancé de préparation des potions... Peut-être là dedans ?_ \- elle s'étonne ; c'est le manuel destiné aux septièmes années, et ils n'en sont qu'à leur sixième. Rogue est donc sadique au point de corser un programme déjà suffisamment ardu !

Elle tente ridiculement de se saisir du bouquin poussiéreux trop haut pour elle quand un bras la devance avec plus de facilité. Elle peut sentir une effluve familière dans sa nuque. Elle se retourne brusquement quand elle voit Drago s'approprier son livre comme un voleur.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? - _en lui brandissant sous le nez_

\- Ca t'amuse ?! Rends-le moi ! - _ordonne-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas trop enfreindre le silence magistral qui règne dans la pièce_

Il s'exécute tandis qu'elle le lui arrache des mains. Elle poursuit :

\- Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais au rayon des Potions ?!

\- J'étais juste derrière en section juridique. - _répond-il visiblement amusé par les soupçons de la jeune femme_

\- Ah bon. Je croyais que tu révisais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. - _pense-t-elle le piéger_

\- J'avais des recherches supplémentaires à faire pour les affaires de mon père. - _son regard s'assombrit_

Elle se détend, sans trop le croire.

 _-_ Ah. Eh bien, merci pour le livre - _répond-elle nerveusement  
_

Elle fait à peine deux pas en direction du rayon central qu'elle sent sa main prendre la sienne. D'un léger mouvement de recul il la ramène délicatement vers lui. Il la tient par la taille, serrée contre lui, la forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles vont et viennent compulsivement entre les deux yeux du garçon. Elle n'attendait que ça mais s'avoue terrifiée par cette faiblesse qu'il commence à connaitre par coeur.

\- Drago je ne...

Elle n'a pas le temps d'émettre un début de résistance qu'il s'empare déjà de ses joues entre la paume de ses mains moites, renforçant son étreinte, avant de dérober onctueusement la pulpe rose de ses lèvres. Il la mordille, la caresse, la délivre. C'est un baiser savoureux que Vera ne peut pas refuser. Elle, qui ne se lassera jamais de la douceur vaporeuse de sa muqueuse, s'en rassasie copieusement. D'ailleurs Drago l'a très bien compris. Le coeur de la jeune femme bat à mille à l'heure. Elle peut sentir contre elle son entrejambe se durcir, ce qui lui procure un frisson saisissant.

Lorsqu'il se retire, il semble revigoré comme un camé qui vient de reprendre une dose. Mais il en veut encore.

\- Ce soir, 21H, à la salle sur demande ? - _la défie-t-il, glissant une main sous sa jupe pour effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse  
_

Elle est désorientée et peine à formuler dans un souffle confus :

\- Je... Drago tu ne peux pas faire ça. Arrête de jouer avec moi.

Il fronce les sourcils pour afficher son incompréhension. "Jouer" avec elle ?

Elle se libère de la pression de son bassin en se dirigeant vers la seule issue possible. _  
_

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	13. Je serai invitée au bal

**Chapitre 12 : Je serai invitée au bal  
**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retrouve son quartier général rouge et or, Vera prend un moment pour se remettre de ses divagations en se vautrant dans un fauteuil. Harry la rejoint.

\- Tout va bien ? - _s'inquiète-t-il_

\- Oui, enfin, juste un peu angoissée pour le cours de Rogue. Je crois que je suis sa prochaine cible et je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait le philtre de Mort Vivante. Il va me désigner pour faire la démonstration, je le sens venir à dix kilomètres ! T'as bien vu la dernière fois quand il m'a surprise la tête dans les nuages...

Il rit :

\- Tu prêches un convaincu ! Et c'est pas Neville qui te contredirait... Même les épouvantards prennent des airs de Rogue avec lui. Faut savoir prendre du recul. Avec le temps j'ai dressé un mur contre ses remarques, c'est pas facile mais ça aide. Tu t'y feras.

\- Faudra bien. - _dit-elle en baissant les yeux_ \- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu vivais le tournoi. Bientôt la troisième épreuve ?

\- Oui... Je suis content d'arriver à la fin parce qu'honnêtement, je suis terrifié. - _avoue-t-il, l'air passablement éreinté_

\- Le grand Harry Potter est terrifié ? - _s'amuse-t-elle_

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'à l'épreuve du lac je faisais pas le malin devant les êtres de l'eau... Et c'était vraiment pas plaisant de voir Hermione et Cho totalement inertes. Quand j'y pense je me dis que les sorciers sont complètement inconscients d'organiser des jeux pareils, voire fous.

Elle réalise qu'ils ont effectivement en commun le fait d'émerger d'un monde où ce genre de concours tordu ne peut pas exister. Les moldus sont aussi fous, mais peut-être plus hypocrites. Jamais ils n'envisageraient d'exposer des gamins à ce type de traumatisme psychologique. Même si le tournoi des trois sorciers est encadré par le corps professoral, il est évident que cela n'est pas sain pour les participants. Les sorciers ont un goût prononcé de l'aventure qui leur paraît cauchemardesque, à eux qui n'ont pas été entraîné durant leur jeunesse.

\- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de sauver la petite soeur de Fleur. - _le console-t-elle avant de rajouter maladroitement -_ Et puis l'aventure tu y es souvent confronté, toi.

L'expression de son visage s'est ternie.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais mieux éviter mais c'est impossible. Je suis mal tombé. Enfin, vivement le bal qu'on en finisse. D'ailleurs tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai cru comprendre que Dean voulait m'escorter mais ça me met mal à l'aise. Je sens qu'il attend quelque chose de moi, alors que je veux juste y aller avec un copain sans prise de tête, tu vois.

\- Il n'y a personne avec qui tu voudrais y aller plus... intimement ? - _s'étonne-t-il_

\- Non. - _ment-elle_

\- Dans ce cas, ça te dit d'y aller "en copains" avec moi ?

\- Cho Chang n'est pas disponible ?

Face à son air surpris, elle s'empresse de rajouter :

\- Ron ne sait pas garder un secret. Il a laissé échapper ton petit penchant pour elle par inadvertance, mais ne lui en veux pas... Et puis, rassure-toi, je sais rester muette comme une tombe !

Il baisse les yeux, visiblement gêné.

\- Je me suis complètement vautré en lui demandant. Elle y va avec Cédric.

\- Oh, pauvre chaton ! - _s'attendrie-t-elle_

Il sourit.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Et puis Hermione y va avec Ron.

\- C'est pas vrai ! - _crie-t-elle comme s'il venait de lui révéler le scoop du siècle_

\- En amis ! - _la corrige-t-il_ \- Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent...

\- Tu vas voir que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble !

\- Sans doute. Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ?

\- Avec plaisir ! On se fera un bal en copains à quatre. - _se réjouit-elle_

\- Super ! _\- Il regarde le sablier s'écouler dangereusement sur la table -_ Faut qu'on file, on va être en retard en Potions.

Ce rappel à l'ordre occasionne à Vera un relent de nausée paralysant.

\- Allons affronter la bête ! - _la motive-t-il d'un coup de coude amical qui l'incite à se lever_

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	14. Je serai humiliée

**Chapitre 13 : Je serai humiliée**

* * *

Rogue déambule parmi les chaudrons derrière lesquels les sixièmes années peinent à reproduire un philtre de Mort Vivante. Vera ne peut se détacher de la surveillance écrasante du professeur. Après avoir ajouté l'asphodèle à son infusion d'armoises, elle arrive à mi-chemin de sa préparation. Elle réalise avec horreur que ce qui devrait ressembler à un liquide cassis légèrement satiné vire de plus en plus au verdâtre pâteux. A côté d'elle, Hermione semble totalement satisfaite de la consistance de sa potion. Pourquoi n'obtient-elle pas la même texture ? Il lui semble pourtant avoir écrasé sa fève soporifique correctement pour en extraire le jus. Peut-être a-t-elle seulement laissé quelques copeaux glisser dans le fluide ? _Non, ça ne peut pas être ça_. - pense-t-elle. Elle ne serait pas étonnée d'avoir utilisé la mauvaise quantité de racine de valérianne : c'est justement ce point là qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de peaufiner un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque. C'est à cause de _lui_ si elle en est là. A tâtons, elle tente de rattraper le coup en en rajoutant un peu. Au même moment, elle entend Rogue se racler la gorge. Il se tient devant elle, de marbre et circonspect.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, miss Sparks ? - _dit-il de sa voix la plus glaciale_

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop. - _avoue-t-elle, prise de panique_

Il se saisit d'une cuillère en bois pour touiller sa mixture douteuse. Tous les élèves ont les yeux rivés sur elle. Ron fait une mine compatissante, il ne voudrait certainement pas être à sa place.

\- Expliquez-moi, miss Sparks - _reprend-il_ \- comment avez-vous procédé pour arriver à ce résultat pitoyable ?

Elle prend une grande inspiration en replaçant sa mèche dorée qui l'incommode derrière l'oreille avant de prendre la parole, s'évertuant tant bien que mal à masquer le chevrotement incontrôlé de sa voix.

\- Eh bien, j'ai laissé infuser les armoises dix minutes avant de...

\- Première erreur. Vous vous êtes contentée de "laisser" infuser vos armoises, c'est bien cela, miss Sparks ?

\- Oui, professeur, c'est exactement ça. - _répond-elle d'un ton ferme_

\- Inutile de poursuivre votre développement calamiteux.

Menaçant, il approche son visage plus proche du sien. Ses yeux sont si noirs qu'elle ne peut dissocier son iris de sa pupille. Il lui glace le sang.

\- Ce n'est même pas digne d'un première année. Etes-vous bien certaine d'être une sorcière ?

\- Je...

Elle est complètement déstabilisée. Rogue vient de toucher un point sensible. Et si elle n'était qu'une imposture ? Elle tente malgré tout de garder son sang froid. Comme à son habitude, elle laisse son insolence la guider, pensant bêtement se protéger.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que cette potion n'est même pas au programme de cette année ? Un apprentissage que nous n'avons pas reçu aurait dû nous aider à la maîtriser. Vous avez brûlé les étapes, professeur.

Rogue semble satisfait. La petite lui donne une bonne raison de la réprimander. Sans sourciller, il réagit ;

\- Pouvez-vous répéter cela, je vous prie ?

En face d'elle, Harry, yeux écarquillés, tente de lui délivrer un message en hochant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle comprend sa signification. Elle doit arrêter ça tout de suite et s'écraser, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Timidement, elle réitère :

\- Vous... vous avez brûlé les étapes, monsieur.

\- Bien. Alors nous allons revenir aux sources puisque vous insinuez les maîtriser. Rejoignez le chaudron près du tableau, je vous prie, et montrez-nous comment vous établissez... - _il réfléchit_ \- une potion d'Amnésie.

Elle baisse les yeux, totalement alarmée. Lorsqu'elle les relève, elle remarque Drago qui la fixe du premier rang, nettement moins hilare que ses compères Crabbe et Goyle. Cela la déstabilise encore plus ; il doit la trouver pathétique.

\- Eh bien, miss Sparks ? La potion d'Amnésie est justement au programme de première année. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis dans cette pièce. Puisque vous pensez être à la hauteur, nous sommes pendus à vos lèvres.

L'assemblée est d'un silence de mort. Vera, qui tremble comme une feuille, rejoint le placard qui contient les ingrédients. Elle se souvient avoir évoqué cette potion durant ses cours de rattrapage avec McGonagall, mais sa mémoire lui fait défaut. _Réfléchis, REFLECHIS !_ \- s'encourage-t-elle

Elle se rappelle justement la présence de valeriane dans cette recette. _Pas des racines entières, mais de simples brins._ \- s'assure-t-elle - _Un ingrédient trouvé, un !_ _Ensuite, il faut de l'eau de fleuve de Léthé. Jusque là, on est bon. Et, enfin, des baies de gui... ou était-ce de l'ortie séchée ?_ \- Elle a toujours confondu avec la potion d'Enflure...

\- Miss Sparks ? - _s'impatiente Rogue_

Il faut vite se décider. Au hasard, elle opte pour l'ortie séchée avant de retourner à son poste.

Les bras à peine déchargés, il l'interrompt pour analyser son butin.

\- Comme c'est regrettable. - _dit-il de sa voix calme en la perçant du regard_ \- Vous y étiez presque.

Vera sent derrière cette remarque une pointe de sadisme.

\- L'ortie n'a rien à faire là. Pour préparer une potion d'Amnésie digne de ce nom, il vous manque un ingrédient essentiel : les baies de gui. - _poursuit-il, triomphant_ \- Ainsi, miss Sparks, je peux désormais vous affirmer avec certitude que vous ne surpassez pas le niveau du bac à sable.

Il approche de nouveau son visage inhospitalier.

\- Vous-n'êtes-pas-une-sor-cière. - _l'achève-t-il en mettant bien l'accent sur chaque syllabe._

Elle est mortifiée. Face au mutisme de l'auditoire visiblement mal à l'aise, elle peine à trouver du courage. Pour la première fois, elle ne parvient pas à contenir ses moyens en public. Elle sent ses yeux embués qui rougissent. Juste avant de laisser exploser ce bouillonnement d'émotions intenable, elle détale brusquement jusqu'à la sortie sans penser à récupérer ses affaires en chemin.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	15. Je n'aurai plus peur

**Chapitre 14 : Je n'aurai plus peur  
**

* * *

A peine vient-elle de refermer la porte du cachot que Vera sent des larmes chaudes ruisseler le long de ses joues. Toute la pression cumulée durant l'heure passée s'extirpe et ça lui fait un bien fou. Elle décide de se poser sur un banc non loin de là en attendant la fin du cours. Une bonne âme lui rapportera sans doute les affaires qu'elle a négligemment oubliées, trop occupée à dissimuler ses tourments.

Lorsque les élèves sortent enfin, la peine de Vera s'est dissipée au profit d'une férocité que sa rancoeur encourage. Drago est l'un des premiers à apparaître. Il voudrait s'approcher d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvient pas. Crabbe et Goyle l'ont déjà rejoint tandis que Ron s'empresse de lui rapporter ses affaires. Alors que le blond s'éloigne, elle remercie à peine le rouquin avant d'inventer un prétexte pour le quitter. Elle veut rattraper Drago et se fiche bien des convenances. Après un virage qui la fait disparaître du champ de vision de ses camarades, elle le saisit par le col de la chemise, le regard incendiaire :

\- Dans cinq minutes où tu sais. - _lui commande-t-elle_

Alors qu'elle décèle une expression sidérée chez les témoins de la maison rivale, elle précise :

\- C'est à propos du message de Rogue.

Elle tourne les talons et se retire en chemin de la salle sur demande.

Crabbe et Goyle regardent Drago totalement ahuris. Ils attendent une explication.

\- Quoi ?! C'est un truc... à propos du message de la dernière fois quand vous l'avez accompagnée, vous savez bien ! Un truc important avec Rogue. - _se défend-il d'une justification haineuse censée masquer sa confusion_

Il réalise alors l'absurdité de son prétexte ; s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à régler concernant Rogue, il pourrait très bien retourner le voir dans sa classe. Fort heureusement, les deux loubards n'ont pas la présence d'esprit de remettre en cause l'argument du mâle alpha.

Exaspéré par l'imbécilité de ses bras droits, Drago les plante en pressant le pas.

* * *

Vera est décidée. Tandis qu'elle dévale les marches flottantes qui la mènent au septième étage, elle se conforte :

 _Oui. J'ai envie de Drago, là, tout de suite. J'ai besoin de me perdre en lui. J'ai besoin d'exploser, de le serrer très fort, de l'étouffer. Je veux lui arracher la tête, lui tordre le coup, le réduire à néant. Je veux qu'il me transperce, qu'il me dénoue. Jouer la petite pucelle effarouchée n'est plus au programme. J'ai le droit de laisser mon corps exprimer ses pulsions, c'est pas comme s'il y avait autre chose. Après tout, je ne fais de mal à personne. Autant l'assumer. Il est là, disponible, et j'ai besoin de son corps. Point._

Alors qu'elle arrive dans le couloir qui l'intéresse, la voix attendue l'extirpe de ses pensées :

 _-_ Sparks ! _\- Il semble confus et furieux -_ Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! Question discrétion tu pourrais...

Elle le coupe, prise d'une vague hargneuse, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

\- La ferme, Drago, ferme-là.

Elle s'empare de ses lèvres avec une violence qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais même pas à 21H. - _lui dit-il, médusé_

\- Ben tu vois, je suis un peu en avance. C'est ça ou rien.

\- Si c'est à cause de Rogue, on peut en p...

\- LA FERME. Je te parle de sexe et tu me parles de Rogue ? Ca va bien, toi ?

Un sourire lubrique se dessine alors au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui a le don d'accentuer le désir féroce de la jeune femme. Elle agrippe sa main au rebord de son pantalon pour le traîner vers la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils sont devant le mur de pierres claires, Vera reprend son baiser fougueux où elle l'avait laissé en caressant la bosse de son pantalon. Drago ne l'a jamais sentie aussi affamée et ça lui plait. Grâce à ce débordement d'hormones qui nécessite l'aboutissement d'un souhait viscéral, une imposante porte sombre apparaît.

Elle mène à une chambre qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps d'observer, à part le lit sur lequel elle le jette. Ni une ni deux elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il est sur le dos, totalement victimisé par l'ardeur de la jeune femme. Le blond se laisse maîtriser mais ne peut masquer sa surprise. Elle dévore littéralement ses lèvres, les suçote, les mordille, les aspire, sans oublier d'arracher sa chemise. La peau de Vera est brûlante et ses gestes brusques, douloureux parfois. Il tente de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas. Il est son otage.

\- Je... je... Vera... - _insiste-t-il péniblement_

Il est forcé d'user de ses mains pour dégager son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est pas que ça me plaît pas mais...

\- Ecoute-moi bien. - _l'interrompt-elle en compressant d'une main ferme son cou viril qui le cloue au matelas  
_

Leurs visages sont extrêmement proches.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Ici, je me fiche de ta moralité de merde, et je n'attends rien de toi. Je veux qu'on baise, et ça s'arrête là. C'est compris ?

Toujours vêtue de ses habits d'écolière, elle frotte lascivement ses parties contre les siennes avant de glisser son autre main dans son pantalon sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Tu es tout dur, Malefoy, ça me suffit. - _rajoute-t-elle avant de chatouiller sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue_

Elle le masturbe doucement, à l'affût de ses soupirs. Le jeune homme transi a capitulé. Il abaisse son pantalon pour lui faciliter la tâche, puis, poussé par la pulsion qu'elle génère en lui, faufile sa patte à l'arrière de sa cuisse en remontant sous sa jupe pour empoigner ses fesses. Il dévie aussitôt vers son intimité et la caresse d'un doigt par dessus sa culotte mouillée.

\- Enlève-là moi. - _ordonne-t-elle dans un souffle_

Ce qu'il fait à moitié, contraint par la position. Alors, il la bascule sur le dos avec la brutalité qu'elle a elle-même initiée. Visiblement, la petite a su le rendre aussi déchaîné qu'elle. Sans attendre, il la débarrasse de son uniforme avant de la positionner à quatre pattes. C'est la première fois qu'il peut voir ses fesses outrageusement offertes à lui. Elles sont si généreuses, laiteuses et fermes, qu'il a envie de la culbuter comme jamais. Pour répondre à ce besoin pressant, il empoigne son bassin avant de la pénétrer bestialement. Il peut voir son sexe s'introduire dans sa vulve et la mouille qui en ressort, pendant que son cul répond aux claquements de ses à-coups. Vera se sent soumise à lui d'une façon qui l'excite honteusement. Il y va si fort qu'elle a l'impression de sentir le bout de sa queue tout au fond de son ventre. Elle ne mesure pas la portée de ses feulements. Drago se rapproche tout en la tirant vers lui, en empoignant ses seins ballottants, de façon à perdre son visage dans sa nuque, à la racine agréablement odorante de ses cheveux. Cambrée à l'extrême, elle le regarde en tournant la tête sur le côté du mieux qu'elle peut et se met à engloutir son index dans sa bouche en le suçotant avec appétit et provocation. Tous deux grognent comme des fauves, se tirent les cheveux, s'engloutissent, se dissolvent l'un dans l'autre. Leur rage explose, et le spasme ultime survient sans peine.

Cette fois, Drago ne reste pas en elle ; il s'allonge à ses côtés le temps de reprendre son souffle, bouleversé par une partenaire qu'il ne reconnait pas. Le corps de la jeune femme palpite encore. Elle est sous le choc.

\- C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Merci. - _dit-elle calmement en se relevant_

\- Je t'en prie. Quand tu veux.

Tandis qu'elle agrafe son soutien-gorge, son amant à les yeux rivés au plafond. Il s'interroge.

\- Donc maintenant tu as décidé d'admettre ton irrésistible dévotion ? - _la taquine-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois_

\- J'ai décidé de t'utiliser si j'en ai besoin. - _rétorque-t-elle sans rentrer dans son jeu_

\- Ouh ! Tu veux faire de moi ton homme-objet alors ! Une vraie petite coquine !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais être d'autre ? Le peu que je connais réellement de toi me dégoûte. D'ailleurs comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne te connais pas.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. - _dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux_

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es comme tu es, j'ai décidé de faire avec.

Il se redresse aussitôt pour la défier.

\- Vas-y, essaie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pose-moi une question. N'importe laquelle.

Vera est muette.

\- Joue le jeu. - _surenchérit-il_

Elle hésite un instant.

\- Très bien. Pourquoi tu agis comme un petit merdeux la plupart du temps ?

Son regard s'assombrit.

\- Parce que je suis un petit merdeux. Tu as raison.

\- Sérieusement, Malefoy. Comment peux-tu affirmer mépriser les sang-de-bourbe et t'accoquiner avec l'une d'entre eux ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu contradictoire ?

\- Tu me méprises bien, toi, et ça ne t'empêche pas d'en faire autant.

\- Oui, mais je ne te considère pas comme une sous-race dont le sang ne doit pas se lier au mie...

\- Tu n'es pas une sous-race. - _la coupe-t-il_

\- Ah ? Alors je réitère la question.

Drago n'a pas bien réfléchi avant de laisser ces mots sortir de son bec.

\- J'ai été élevé comme ça, tu comprends. Ce sont des valeurs transmises de générations en générations. Si mon père savait ce que je fais avec toi, il me déshonorerait. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris. - _avoue-t-il, de marbre_

A peine sa confession achevée, il se lève à son tour pour s'apprêter.

La jeune femme est surprise. Elle se doutait bien que la famille du garçon n'était pas étrangère à sa moralité abjecte, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il l'évoquait avec elle.

\- A mon tour de poser une question. Avec qui tu vas au bal ? - _dit-il en reboutonnant son pantalon_

\- C'est ça, ta question "personnelle" ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais, c'est nul !

\- Pas pire que la tienne. Alors, tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Harry.

\- C'est une blague ? - _dit-il en la fixant, outré_

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut te faire.

\- Tu choisis de sortir avec le gars que je déteste le plus. Tu vas me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence ?

\- On y va en copains, et ce n'est pas mon problème si tu le détestes.

Il se ressaisit.

\- T'as raison. Ca ne me regarde pas. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, c'est tout.

Drago finit de se rhabiller en deux temps trois mouvements avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Vera semble insensible à la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Elle s'est évertuée à rester totalement détachée, par facilité sans doute. Dans tout ça, une question la taraude toutefois. Avec qui irait-il au bal, lui ?

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	16. Tu m'ouvriras les yeux

**Chapitre 15 : Tu m'ouvriras les yeux  
**

* * *

La semaine suivante, les deux amants usent de stratagèmes filous pour se retrouver à l'abri des regards, mais la fornication désincarnée qu'ils s'imposent pour se protéger les envahit peu à peu d'une frustrante lassitude. Pour la énième fois, ils se rencontrent dans la salle sur Demande aux faux airs de chambre d'hôtel.

Drago la regarde déboutonner machinalement sa chemise, mais la hargne habituelle ne le possède plus. Il a envie d'elle, mais il veut capter autre chose. Il veut retrouver l'intensité de leur première fois. Il s'avance doucement vers elle de manière à la bloquer contre le mur, pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il prend même l'initiative de défaire lui-même les derniers boutons avec une délicatesse inattendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? - _lui lance Vera, troublée_

\- Je t'aide. - _répond-il simplement_

\- Je m'en sors très bien, Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle tente de prendre la suite, il saisit ses poignets pour l'en dissuader.

\- Tu vas me laisser faire. - _dit-il d'un ton paradoxalement calme sans la quitter des yeux_

En titillant ses tétons du bout des doigts, il peut sentir sur sa poitrine la chair de poule que les frissons lui procurent. Il dépose un baiser chaste dans son cou, se rassasiant de son enivrante odeur sucrée. Elle soupire. Il dépose un second baiser près de son oreille, un long baiser humide et chaud qui l'envahit d'un désir plus profond que ces derniers jours. Il finit par s'attarder sur son lobe d'oreille qu'il savoure délicieusement. Il le mordille, le caresse de ses lèvres enflammées, le chatouille de sa langue baladeuse. Il est si proche qu'elle peut distinguer chaque variation de son souffle haletant.

Son coeur s'emballe comme la première fois ; cette proximité l'effraie. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Il l'empêche de déverser sa fureur, alors elle bascule frénétiquement la tête de son partenaire en arrière en s'agrippant à ses cheveux d'or. Le jeune homme ne se laisse pas faire. Il bloque fermement ses poignets menus d'une main au dessus de leurs têtes avant de reprendre le cours de son cheminement.

\- Tu vas te laisser faire. - _rajoute-t-il avec encore plus de douceur que la première fois_

C'est si délectable que Vera ne peut faire autrement qu'obéir. Il glisse son autre main dans sa culotte pour s'introduire dans la fente pulpeuse qu'il aime tant. Son regard est plongé dans le sien et sa proie, les poings toujours liés, ne peut émettre aucune résistance. Il la touche avec gourmandise, de toute son affection refoulée, avant d'introduire son majeur dans la cavité obscure qui s'offre à lui. Les râles de Vera sont de plus en plus fréquents et le comblent d'exaltation.

\- Baise-moi comme une chienne, Drago. - _tente-t-elle de le remuer_

\- Je ne te baiserai pas. Pas aujourd'hui, Vera. - _dit-il en frôlant ses lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa fougue_

\- Mais...

Il la fait taire en l'embrassant onctueusement, comme une friandise qu'il savoure longuement. Il introduit un deuxième doigt pour la rendre encore plus dévouée. En réaction, elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Il s'autorise à libérer ses mains, jusqu'à présent liées dans la sienne, sachant qu'elle ne s'opposera plus à ses caresses.

\- Tu aimes quand je te touche ? - _demande-t-il d'un ton à la fois supérieur, attentionné et lubrique_

La sensation est incroyable et absolument effrayante. La vague de chaleur sexuelle qui l'envahit se lie dangereusement à ses émotions.

\- Oui, j'aime ça... - _lâche-t-elle paupières closes dans un soupir incontrôlé_

A cet instant précis elle pourrait tout lui donner, absolument tout.

\- Viens en moi... - _reformule-t-elle à sa convenance, en mordillant sa lèvre  
_

La proposition est extrêmement tentante ; son érection n'a jamais été si douloureuse, mais il tient bon. Il veut l'entendre le réclamer, savoir qu'elle le veut tout entier.

\- Je veux que tu me supplies. - _susurre-t-il à son oreille_

Les yeux de Vera deviennent ronds, tandis que l'orgasme clitoridien la guette.

\- Supplie-moi, Vera.

Emportée par le désir, elle place ses bras autour de son cou avant de s'exécuter.

\- Je t'en supplie, Drago, viens en moi... J'ai besoin que tu sois en moi... - _dit-elle en pleine jouissance_

Satisfait, il la dépose sur le lit avant de se déshabiller sous ses yeux. Elle l'attend, haletante, en manque de lui. Elle veut sentir le poids de son torse musclé tout contre elle, se perdre dans ses grands yeux gris, et le laisser conquérir son corps. En venant sur elle, il lui impose une position classique qui lui donnera l'avantage. Il l'encadre de ses bras, son visage collé au sien, en la pénétrant doucement. Il l'emprisonne et maîtrise la cadence. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils s'entremêlent avec une tendresse des plus délicieuses. Il peut sentir graduellement la pression qu'exerce son vagin sur sa verge gorgée de semence. Lorsqu'ils se mettent simultanément à trembler, leurs lèvres sont scellées et Drago n'a pas besoin de lui demander de le regarder ; elle le fait déjà. Comme si leurs regards disaient tout ce qui leur est défendu d'avouer. La jouissance est merveilleusement libératrice, en osmose totale.

Il repose son front dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Voilà. Drago l'a confrontée à ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

Oui, elle éprouve quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de fort qu'elle ne s'explique pas : des sentiments profonds. Comment peut-elle ressentir quoi que ce soit pour un garçon aussi antipathique au quotidien ? Pourtant, lui-même a une réputation à tenir, mais son attitude envers elle est contradictoire. L'autre facette qu'il a bien voulu lui révéler l'a séduite avec le temps, mais elle sait que c'est un mirage. Il peut être tellement différent, mais ne peut s'empêcher de rester lui-même quand elle n'est plus là. Même s'il voulait changer - ce dont elle doute - il ne le pourrait pas ; il n'en a pas le droit et elle le sait. Tout ça leur fait peur, à tous les deux.

Avant de se retirer, il la regarde une dernière fois en caressant sa joue.

\- On a cours de Métamorphose - _dit-il en déglutissant_

Ils ne se disent rien, mais se montrent tout.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	17. Je découvrirai ton vrai visage

**Chapitre 16 : Je découvrirai ton vrai visage**

* * *

A peine installée au cours de Métamorphose, Vera ne peut s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers instants en compagnie de Drago.

 _Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire de moi ? Je suis complètement maso._

Ron la surprend le regard vide.

\- Hé ho ! Ici la Terre !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tu ferais bien d'être plus attentive, McGonagall a pas l'air commode. Parait qu'ils ont trouvé le responsable pour le Rêvocoeur...

\- Ah bon ?! Ca fait des mois pourtant...

\- A c'qui parait ils ont interrogé tous les portraits et fantômes qui ont été témoins des allées et venues des élèves dans le hall pendant cette soirée, ils ont dû trier entre les bêtises de Peeves et les hallucinations des uns et des autres... Peut-être qu'ils ont réussi à reconstituer quelque chose de crédible, je sais pas.

Hermione intervient :

\- Oui, enfin s'ils affirment avoir trouvé un responsable c'est qu'il y a une preuve tangible, Ron.

Le professeur les interrompt avec sévérité.

\- Hmm hmmm je vous dérange sans doute ? Si miss Sparks, miss Granger et monsieur Weasley le veulent bien, j'aimerais commencer mon cours.

Après un temps, cette dernière se tourne vers les Serpentards, l'air accusateur.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Votre père y est également présent. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi. Ne nous faites pas perdre plus de temps, je vous prie.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers le blond qui semble profondément mal à l'aise et passablement irrité. Il jette un dernier regard furtif vers Vera avant de quitter la salle. Elle comprend tout avant que Ron l'interpelle.

\- Malefoy ! C'était Malefoy ?! Tu crois que c'est pour le Rêvocoeur qu'il est convoqué ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... - _rétorque-t-elle encore plus paumée qu'il y a cinq minutes_

Impossible pour Vera de se concentrer. L'avait-il manipulée tout ce temps ? Savait-il qu'ils rêveraient l'un de l'autre ? Avait-il voulu provoquer toute cette confusion en elle ? Avait-il planifié tout ce qui allait suivre ? Elle s'était faite avoir, une fois de plus, et elle s'en voulait plus que jamais. Elle se souvient encore de ce que Neville lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt : "C'est Drago Malefoy, Vera, il fait toujours ce genre de trucs, il est comme ça."

 _Quelle imbécile je suis._

Elle est déçue, mais pas en colère. Après tout c'est une chose qu'elle savait déjà, au fond. Drago est comme il est. Il manipule les gens et torture ceux qui ne sont pas de son rang. C'était ridicule de s'attendre à autre chose.

* * *

A la fin du cours, elle sort hâtivement de la classe en serrant fermement ses livres contre elle, tête baissée, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un grand monsieur aux cheveux longs et blonds, presque blancs. Son regard est supérieur et sali de mépris. Elle reste plantée là, impressionnée par la stature de cet homme glaçant qui lui barre le passage. Il incline légèrement la tête vers son voisin, sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Qui est-ce ? - _l'interroge-t-il avec dédain_

\- Personne qui vaille la peine d'être présentée. - _répond Drago d'une voix traînante et détachée sans même la regarder_

\- On fait rentrer n'importe qui dans cette école. - _dit-il en la toisant de haut en bas_ \- Perdons pas de temps. Emmène-moi voir ton professeur qu'on règle au plus vite les conséquences de ta blague infantile. Un Rêvocoeur... Si j'apprends que tu es allé au magasin de farces et attrapes de cette famille presque impure je te...

Drago et son père la dépassent, la laissant décontenancée. Elle est au bord du précipice et commence à craquer. Elle ne peut pas rester là, si vulnérable à la vue de tous. La jeune femme s'enfuit en direction des toilettes et laisse enfin sortir son chagrin.

* * *

Vera s'enferme dans une cabine, profondément blessée. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser ce garçon la toucher ? Et pas seulement physiquement, il l'a touchée d'une manière bien plus profonde. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-elle permis cela ? Cette indifférence qu'il venait de lui exprimer, ce mauvais tour de Rêvocoeur qu'il avait anticipé pour se jouer d'elle, et elle qui était tombée dans le panneau tête la première... Les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler.

\- Vera !

Visiblement Hermione l'a suivie.

\- Vera, où te caches-tu ? Il faut que je te parle !

\- Laisse-moi Hermione. - _lâche-t-elle dans un sanglot_

\- Vera... Je ne te juge pas. Je... Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es... bizarre ces derniers temps. Harry et Ron ne comprennent pas bien, on en parle parfois mais... ce sont des garçons. Les garçons ne voient jamais rien. Parle-moi. - _tente-t-elle timidement_

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, Hermione.

\- Je te promets que je ne te jugerais pas. Je veux juste t'aider... - _elle prend un instant avant de reprendre_ \- ...C'est à propos de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Vera ne fait qu'un tour au son de ce nom dans la bouche de sa camarade. Etait-elle démasquée ? Elle ouvre la porte de sa cabine pour en sortir, les joues ruisselantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? - _l'interroge-t-elle, suspicieuse  
_

\- Je... Je t'ai suivie dans le couloir la dernière fois, après le cours de Potions, quand tu as parlé à Malefoy au sujet d'une histoire à régler avec Rogue. J'avais trouvé ça un peu bizarre puisque Rogue était justement dans le coin, et que tu aurais pu régler cette histoire sans passer par Drago. Puis tu t'es éloignée et je crois qu'il t'a retrouvée quelque part mais je t'assure que je n'en sais pas plus, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. C'est surtout que je te trouve un peu absente dès qu'on parle de lui, tu sembles troublée quand il est dans les parages. Je ne sais pas, j'ai un pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il te fait chanter, ou qu'il a trouvé un moyen de pression pour t'atteindre. Tu n'es pas obligée d'encaisser ça toute seule, tu sais... Ca ne serait pas la première fois que Malefoy fait des siennes.

Vera éclate de plus belle.

\- C'est pire que ça, Hermione. Je... je suis complètement paumée je... je l'ai laissé poser ses mains sur moi. - _avoue-t-elle, honteuse_

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je... je le laisse me toucher...

\- Il t'a forcée, Vera ? Malefoy est passé violeur maintenant ?! Quel être répugnant, c'est inadmissible ! Tu dois absolument en parler à McGo...

\- ...Non, Hermione ! - _elle prend son courage à deux mains avant d'avouer_ \- J'étais consentante.

Hormis les pleurs de la jeune femme qui reprennent de plus belle, un silence de plomb règne dans les toilettes des filles. Hermione tente de trouver une explication rationnelle tout en digérant la nouvelle.

\- Il te fait chanter, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis attirée par lui. - _ses pleurs s'accentuent après cette confession, Vera semble déconfite et implorante, elle laisse tomber son visage dans ses mains tremblantes_ \- Je sais, c'est complètement absurde. N'en parle à personne, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard des gens. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter le tiens, là, tout de suite.

Hermione se reprend après une longue inspiration.

\- Non, Vera, je ne te juge pas, je suis simplement... très surprise. Tu es quelqu'un de censé, de bon, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'attire chez ce Serpentard. C'est le pire d'entre eux...

\- Justement, c'est ce que je croyais aussi mais... Tu comprends, dès que je suis arrivée dans cette école, je ne connaissais rien de la magie, des "sangs-purs" ou des "sangs-de-bourbe", je lui ai parlé comme n'importe quel élève et, je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas semblé si mauvais. Bien-sûr après j'ai vu comment il terrorisait les élèves des autres maisons et j'ai compris. Mais, tu comprends, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose que ça en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer et je crois que, bêtement, ça m'a touchée. Et puis, il y a eu ce Rêvocoeur qui a tout compliqué en me forçant à rêver de lui et... peu importe. On a couché ensemble, plusieurs fois et... J'ai honte, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être changer. Que sa famille exerçait une pression très forte sur son attitude. J'ai cru qu'il pouvait être différent. Je m'en veux Hermione ! Je me suis persuadée du contraire pendant tout ce temps mais je me suis bercée d'illusions sans le reconnaître. Je me suis faite avoir. T'imagines pas comme ça m'a bouffé de vous cacher ça toute l'année. Je ne sais plus qui je suis Hermione...

Son interlocutrice est à la fois répugnée, fascinée, et compréhensive. Elle essaie de se faire violence pour éprouver la plus grande empathie du monde, sans penser au fait qu'il s'agit de Malefoy. C'est à propos de Vera, et de ses sentiments.

\- Eh bien... Ca signifie surtout que tu sais voir le meilleur chez les gens, Vera, c'est une grande qualité. Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends, mais il y a probablement des choses que tu sais voir et qui ne sont pas à ma portée. Du reste, en y réfléchissant, ça fait un petit moment que Malefoy n'a torturé personne. Peut-être grâce à toi ? - _essaie-t-elle de la consoler maladroitement_

\- Non. Tu as bien vu pour le Rêvocoeur, c'est lui qui l'a activé ! Il avait tout prévu ! Il s'est fichu de moi, Hermione ! Il a profité de ma crédulité en cherchant à provoquer tout ça en moi ! Et si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé avec son père tout à l'heure, comme si j'étais un rat d'égouts ou... je sais pas. Je suis une idiote.

\- Vera, je ne veux pas le défendre mais... Dans ta logique, si sa famille lui met la pression et qu'il était avec son père, il n'allait pas te faire un grand sourire... Et pour cette histoire de Rêvocoeur, ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'est un imbécile mais je trouve très contradictoire de mettre en place tout un stratagème pour se rapprocher d'une fille qui, en tant que "sang-de-bourbe", devrait le répugner physiquement. Et si je comprends bien, de toute manière ça n'a fait que révéler quelque chose qui existait déjà en toi... Peut-être voulait-il s'en assurer ? Ca le rendrait presque plus sympathique à mes yeux. Malefoy aurait un coeur ? - _plaisante-t-elle avant de réaliser que la blague n'est pas de circonstance_

Vera sanglote continuellement. Hermione reprend son sérieux en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Ecoute Vera. Honnêtement, je pense que ce garçon n'est pas sain, pas stable, et pas bon pour quelqu'un comme toi. Il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que tu attends, la situation est trop complexe et tu le sais. Ca te fait du mal et tu ne peux pas continuer à te voiler la face. J'ignore s'il a été sincère avec toi, si effectivement il subit une grande pression qui le pousse à se conduire comme un enfoiré, mais si je ne devais te parler que de mon expérience, je te conseillerais de rester loin de lui. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Pansy, enfin ! Tu vaux mieux que ça... Ce n'est pas à toi de le sauver, tu sais. Et si tu continues à te torturer, j'ai peur qu'il t'entraîne dans sa chute au lieu de se reprendre. Ca risque d'être sombre et très douloureux. Tu mérites mieux que ça...

\- Tu as raison. Je vais me blinder et y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes. - _assure Vera en reniflant compulsivement_ \- Merci Hermione. Ne le prends pas mal mais je ne pensais pas que tu saurais être aussi compréhensive.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je dois bien reconnaître que je n'ai pas toujours été très accueillante... Je n'en dirai pas un mot, à personne, c'est promis.

Les deux filles s'enlacent.

\- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si y'a une évolution. Tu n'es pas obligée de garder tout ça pour toi, tu sais. - _rajoute Hermione_

\- Merci... _\- lâche-t-elle dans un murmure salvateur_

C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent soutenue, et ça lui fait un bien fou. Non, Drago ne posera plus jamais la main sur elle, elle ne le laissera pas faire. Maintenant qu'Hermione est au courant, elle n'a plus aucune raison de faire marche arrière. Il ne l'atteindra plus.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	18. Je te dirai tes quatre vérités

**Chapitre 17 : Je te dirai tes quatre vérités  
**

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la ferme résolution de Vera. Chaque fois que Drago s'approche d'un peu trop près pour tenter de s'expliquer discrètement, elle esquive sa trajectoire. Jusqu'à ce jeudi matin ensoleillé où les élèves grouillent dans les couloirs du château. La jeune femme se rend à son cours de Divination quand elle sent une main la prendre en retrait.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

Drago la retient par surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il y a du monde. Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie qu'on nous surprenne à nous adresser la parole. Lâche-moi.

\- Chaque fois que je tente de te parler sans personne tu prends la fuite. En m'évitant tu ne me laisses pas le choix. - _dit-il fermement_

Harry, Ron et Hermione, non loin de là, assistent à la scène sans entendre leur discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? - _s'interroge le rouquin_

\- Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'il l'embête, on devrait peut-être l'aider. - _approuve Harry_

\- Non ! C'est... c'est au sujet d'un truc administratif avec Rogue, elle m'en a parlé hier. Rien à voir avec nos histoires. Elle doit se débrouiller seule avec cette raclure. - _invente Hermione, protectrice_

Drago empoigne le bras de Vera pour l'emmener à l'abri des regards curieux.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon père la dernière fois. Si je ne t'ai pas présentée c'est parce qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Tu ne sais pas comment il est. Je te protégeais, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Il faut que tu me croies.

\- Je comprends pas bien ce que ça peut te faire. Ca ne prend plus, Drago.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le Rêvocoeur. C'est bien toi qui l'as activé ? C'est pour ça que tu étais convoqué chez Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Ton cher papa t'a évité l'exclusion avec un pot de vin?

Le jeune homme reste impassible.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Et sache qu'on ne peut pas soudoyer Dumbledore. A cause de moi les Serpentards ne pourront pas remporter la coupe des quatre maisons à la fin de...

\- ...Ca change tout. Ca change que j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu n'étais pas manipulateur, aussi victime que moi et autant dérouté par cette découverte. La vérité c'est que tu me mens depuis le début. Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir, tu es comme ça.

Elle s'apprête à tourner les talons quand il la retient.

\- Quelle découverte au juste ? Qu'on se voulait l'un l'autre ? C'est quelque chose qu'on savait déjà au fond, non ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il prend un temps avant de s'exprimer.

\- Je voulais savoir.

\- Savoir QUOI ?

Dans un élan désespéré qui ne lui ressemble pas, Drago ressent le besoin de se justifier quitte à se livrer plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Savoir si... si toi aussi tu ressentais ça, puisque je ne pouvais pas te le demander ou me comporter comme n'importe quel élève avec toi. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que ça irait jusque là, qu'on se retrouverait tous les deux dans le même rêve, d'accord ? Je sais pas, depuis toutes ces années je sentais un truc bizarre entre nous, entre le jugement et l'envie. J'avais pas le droit de penser à ça. Tu penses peut-être que je suis fou mais... Moi-même je voulais me prouver que tu n'apparaîtrais pas dans un rêve supposé représenter mon plus grand désir, j'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair. Ou alors je pensais juste que, peut-être, toi tu rêverais de moi, et que je le verrai dans tes yeux le lendemain. Je sais pas, j'avais besoin d'une réponse, que ça avance. Appelle ça de la curiosité malsaine, ou comme tu voudras... Mais j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé beaucoup plus que ça et je te promets que je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

\- C'est hyper tordu, Malefoy.

\- Ecoute je suis désolé, je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait ça pour te manipuler. Le résultat m'a autant déboussolé que toi. Souviens-toi, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole pendant deux mois, je ne voulais rien admettre non plus.

 _Il est très fort..._ \- pense-t-elle - ... _très convainquant_

\- Ok. Admettons. Et alors ? Que cherches-tu ? Qu'attends-tu de moi, là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben dis-moi ! Tu cherches à te dédouaner pourquoi ? Quel besoin de me dire que tu n'es pas le vilain dans cette histoire ? Tu veux qu'on continue à se donner rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande indéfiniment ? Qu'on mente à nos amis respectifs parce que tu es trop honteux de te taper une sang-de-bourbe et moi un raciste arrogant ? Beau programme ! Ca ne m'intéresse plus Drago, on est ridicule tu sais.

Une fois encore, elle tente de se dégager mais il ne la permet pas.

\- Et toi, Vera, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu vas me dire que tu as entretenu une relation avec un raciste arrogant uniquement parce que tu avais besoin d'assouvir un besoin sexuel ? On sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas que ça.

\- Justement, non. C'est pour ça qu'on arrête. Je ne me reconnais pas quand je suis avec toi.

Les yeux de Vera sont mouillés, mais elle ne craquera pas.

\- Je ne te crois pas. - _refuse-t-il d'admettre_

Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air, prend son courage à deux mains et approche finalement son visage à une toute petite distance du sien pour lui faire son ultime déclaration.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te voir autrement que celui qui martyrise les filles, mes amis, et les plus faibles. J'ai cru un moment que c'était la faute de tes parents, que tu étais autre chose, mais tu te débrouilles très bien sans eux. Tu es quelqu'un de très particulier à mes yeux, tu me fais ressentir un milliard d'émotions. J'ai été faible et tu en as profité, de la même façon que j'ai profité de toi en voyant le désir coupable que je te faisais éprouver. Une revanche pour les femmes de mon "espèce". Je ne te déteste pas, loin de là, mais je me hais quand je suis avec toi. J'ai peut-être fait ressortir un semblant de bonté en toi, mais toi tu n'as fait qu'émerger ce que j'ai de plus mauvais. Je me sens ridicule, dégoutante et dispensable à tes côtés. Depuis que tu as posé la main sur moi, je me dégoûte. Tu m'as salie. La vérité, Drago, c'est que tu n'es pas digne de moi, et tu ne le seras jamais.

Sur ces mots assassins, le jeune homme reste sans voix, éteint, et peine à masquer sa douleur. Il la laisse partir.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	19. Nous nous dirons adieu au bal

**Chapitre 18 : Nous nous dirons adieu au bal**

* * *

L'été s'était gentiment installé, signant ainsi la fin d'une année tumultueuse pour notre héroïne tourmentée. La vie avait repris son cours normal. Vera s'était concentrée sur ses études, et Drago avait repris les hostilités dignes d'un Malefoy. Plus rien n'empêchait ce dernier de faire ce en quoi il excellait le mieux : la torture psychologique de ses camarades. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se retrouver un peu après sa récente peine de coeur ? Encore aurait-il fallu admettre qu'il s'agissait bien d'une peine de coeur... Ou peut-être voulait-il seulement donner raison à la responsable de ses tourments en agissant de la sorte. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne se parlaient plus, se fuyaient du regard, et Hermione ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette nouvelle pour son amie. De son côté, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine tendresse à l'égard de Drago, malgré le fait qu'il soit "Drago Malefoy" maintenant plus que jamais. Elle sentait bien qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans son attitude plus revêche qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qu'elle lui pardonnait très intimement sans se sentir habitée d'une quelconque amertume. Elle savait qu'il devait être "lui", sans l'empêcher d'être elle-même. C'était mieux ainsi.

Nous sommes le premier vendredi du mois de juillet, et l'attention se porte sur le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas remporté la dernière épreuve, il se réjouit de la victoire de son ami Cédric et se sent enfin délivré par cette soirée de clôture.

\- Vera, tu es prête ? Ron et Hermione sont avec moi, on attend plus que toi pour descendre ! - _dit-il en toquant derrière le dortoir des filles_

\- Oui ! Une seconde Harry ! J'arrive !

Après cinq bonnes minutes nécessaires aux dernières retouches féminines, Vera ouvre enfin la porte.

Les trois amis la regardent bouche bée.

\- Vera, ta robe est divine ! Je donnerais tout pour avoir tes longs cheveux blonds !

\- La tienne est magnifique aussi Hermione ! Le rose te va bien au teint, tu n'as rien à m'envier !

\- Ne perdons pas de temps avec vos trucs de fille. - _bougonne Ron_

Lorsque la clique se retrouve dans la Grande Salle spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, ils sont subjugués par la déco aux couleurs des trois écoles du tournoi. Tous les élèves sont là, à danser au rythme de la musique rock'n'roll des Bizarr'Sisters. L'atmosphère est détendue, ça sent la fin d'année où les dernières bêtises sont de rigueur pour relâcher la pression cumulée avant de méditer chacun de son côté tout l'été. Les quatre copains se déchaînent, se remplissent le bidon de Bièraubeurre et rient plus complices que jamais. Vera aperçoit Dean qui s'est finalement trouvé une cavalière, Parvati. Ils semblent s'amuser. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de chercher Drago. Avec qui est-il venu ?

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? - _la coupe Hermione_

\- Moi ? Super ! Depuis notre dernière conversation ça va beaucoup mieux ! - _dit-elle en criant pour se faire entendre par dessus les guitares électriques_

\- Je suis contente pour toi ! Et ça vaut mieux ! Parce que lui, on dirait qu'il en profite bien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben tu sais, il est encore plus infâme que d'habitude. Il te donne raison en tout point, c'est une très bonne chose !

\- Oui, c'est sûr ! - _affirme-t-elle, intimement convaincue que c'est voulu de la part de Drago de lui donner raison pour leur faciliter la vie_

Ron débarque, suivi de Harry, et s'empare du bras d'Hermione qui s'en trouve agréablement surprise.

\- Puisqu'on est là, allons danser ! - _lui lance-t-il_

\- T'as entendu Vera, on danse ! - _l'imite Harry_

Après quelques morceaux arrive l'étape inévitable du slow. Ron et Hermione saisissent timidement ce prétexte pour se rapprocher tandis que Harry et Vera font de même avec une complicité délibérément plus platonique.

\- Quelle année, hein ! - _lance Vera à son partenaire tandis qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque_

\- Bien content qu'elle se termine, oui ! - _dit-il en la prenant par la taille_

\- Peut-être que tu auras la paix l'année prochaine, qui sait ?

\- Bizarrement j'y compte pas trop.

\- Pas facile d'être Harry Potter...

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le voit, sur la piste de danse. Drago est dans les bras de Pansy et regarde Vera danser avec son rival de toujours. Malgré un petit pincement au coeur, elle lui fait discrètement un signe de tête pour le saluer, signe de trêve éphémère et d'approbation, avant d'esquisser un sourire entendu. Il les lui rend avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa cavalière.

Harry reprend.

\- Tant que j'ai mes amis, tout va bien. D'ailleurs je t'ai sentie assez mystérieuse cette année. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire... Je suis quelqu'un d'assez discret aussi, mais tu sais, sans Ron et Hermione je crois que je ne m'en serai jamais sorti. Faut pas hésiter Vera. On est là, et Ron le premier.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup, Harry. Merci.

Soudain, le son lourd des Bizarr'Sisters reprend de plus belle. Les quatre copains se réunissent de nouveau pour danser.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, Vera a un besoin pressant. _Les toilettes, vite !_ \- pense-t-elle en se dirigeant en haut du grand escalier

Après avoir fini ses petites affaires, la jeune femme s'arrête un moment sur le chemin du retour pour contempler de loin cette bande de jeunes dont elle apprécie l'insouciance momentanée. Elle sent un souffle derrière elle.

\- Tu t'amuses ?

\- Drago ? - _elle semble surprise_ \- Oui, je passe un bon moment. Et toi ? Je vois que tu es venu avec Pansy. Elle t'a donc pardonné ? - _taquine-t-elle_

\- Difficile de me résister quand je m'y mets, tu sais bien. - _dit-il au second degré, sachant parfaitement qu'elle saura le percevoir_

\- Oui, je sais bien. - _dit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance_

\- Ta robe te va à ravir. Le blanc est un choix élégant, c'est très virginal. - _en la dévorant des yeux_

\- "Virginale", c'est tout moi ! Tu es pas mal non plus, très chic. - _le complimente-t-elle_

\- Y'a juste ton cavalier qui cloche.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. - _dit-elle en riant_

\- J'y peux rien. Tu me connais. Il ne fait pas honneur à ta beauté.

\- Oh, tu me flattes maintenant ! Parce que toi tu me ferais honneur ?

\- Avec moi tu te sentirais vivante. - _dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, s'approchant un peu plus près_

\- Non, non. N'insiste pas Drago. On a déjà parlé de tout ça.

Il l'invite sous la rampe de l'escalier pour se faire plus discret.

\- Pas vraiment non. On s'est envoyé des vacheries mais on n'a pas vraiment parlé toi et moi.

\- Comment ça ?

Tandis qu'il la prend par la taille, il plonge son regard gris métallique dans ses grands yeux verts, tentant désespérément de réveiller son désir.

\- Dis-moi que je ne te fais plus aucun effet, et je m'en vais.

Vera ne perd aucunement sa contenance, parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'il lui procure.

\- Bien sûr que si Drago, mais ce n'est pas le problème, ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance. - _lui répond-elle avec une extrême douceur_

\- Justement tu te trompes, je crois que c'est très important. - _Il ne la quitte pas des yeux_ \- Et si pour changer tu me disais ce que tu ressens ?

Elle hésite un bref instant avant de reprendre son discours pré-fabriqué.

\- Je n'ai pas été tendre la dernière fois et j'en suis désolée. Le truc Drago c'est que ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus. On est très différent toi et moi, tu sais bien que c'est malsain nous deux et que ça ne mène nulle part. J'ai remarqué que tu agis comme un vrai petit con depuis quelques temps, ton naturel est revenu au galop mais tu vois, je ne t'en veux pas. - _elle sourit_ \- Entre nous, je pense que tu vaux mieux que ça, mais encore faut-il que tu le comprennes par toi-même. En attendant, opte pour l'attitude qui te sied le mieux. Tant que tu ne tues personne, je ne t'empêcherai pas d'être le grand leader des Serpentards. C'est seulement toi que ça regarde, Drago, c'est ta vie. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne chercherai pas à identifier ce que je ressens exactement pour toi. Tout ça, ça ne m'énerve plus parce que je l'ai enfin accepté.

\- Ca devrait t'énerver pourtant. Ca t'énervait, avant. - _dit-il en réprimant son regret. Seuls ses yeux perçants trahissent son expression impassible._

\- J'avais tort... J'étais en colère contre toi, et surtout contre moi... Je ne réfléchissais pas. J'ai fini par prendre conscience que je n'avais pas à interférer. C'est à toi de devenir la personne que tu souhaites incarner, et à moi de m'adapter en conséquence, ce que je fais ce soir. - _elle baisse les yeux avant de poursuivre_ \- Je suis contente que tu sois venu me parler, qu'on ne s'arrête pas aux méchancetés de l'autre jour.

Il n'aime pas le goût d'abandon que lui révèle le ton délicieusement sage et résolu de sa voix.

\- Je vois, tu es défaitiste. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, Sparks ? - _la défie-il en saisissant parfaitement où elle veut en venir_

Elle a très bien compris qu'en l'appelant par son nom de famille, il cherche à l'irriter. En temps normal ça aurait fonctionné, mais dans le contexte de ce face à face cela a tendance à l'attendrir. Il se cache derrière sa fausse nonchalance habituelle, mais la jeune femme confiante qui se tient devant lui ne joue pas. Elle prend son visage entre ses petites mains avec une délicatesse qui le désarme.

\- Je voulais te dire au revoir.

Alors que le brouhaha autour d'eux semble se figer, elle lui caresse la joue avant de sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savoure une dernière fois leur délectable douceur en imprimant ce contact charnel dans son esprit ; un ultime souvenir avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Essaie d'être gentil avec Pansy. - _chuchote-t-elle en serrant ses mains une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers la piste de danse_

Drago la regarde rejoindre ses amis, impuissant. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose, quelque chose de décisif qui aurait tout changé, mais il en a été incapable. Elle venait de lui dire adieu, d'une façon qui lui avait glacé le sang.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express s'apprête à partir. Vera va enfin pouvoir retrouver ses parents et leur raconter toutes ses aventures (hormis le sulfureux épisode Drago Malefoy, ça va de soi). Arrivée sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, elle se jette dans les bras de sa mère moldue tandis qu'elle aperçoit, à quelques mètres d'elle, Drago aux côtés d'une femme atypique, blonde avec une mèche brune ; probablement sa mère aussi. En constatant le flagrant décalage entre ces deux tableaux, elle se dit qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. D'ici la rentrée, elle aura totalement oublié le blondinet, et réciproquement. L'eau aura coulé sous les ponts, et tout redeviendra normal.

Enfin, elle espère...

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	20. Je me languirai de toi

**Chapitre 19 : Je me languirai de toi quand le monde s'écroulera**

* * *

Vera est sur son lit, pensive, fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur la rue sombre et paisible ; la rentrée approche à grands pas. Le mois d'août était si étouffant que la brise post-estivale qui caresse sa peau lui fait le plus grand bien. Dans quelques jours, la jeune femme de 17 ans entamera sa toute dernière année à Poudlard. Pour tous les autres élèves ça sera la septième cuvée, pour elle, la quatrième, et pourtant ils seront au même niveau de leur cursus. Quelle frustration ! Malgré ses trois années manquées, elle se sent plus forte que jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a su s'adapter avec acharnement pour rattraper ses lacunes. Après tout, elle avait passé haut la main ses BUSE en cinquième année, hormis en Potions (matière qui lui faisait toujours défaut : elle aurait pu tomber sur une note catastrophique comme D ; désolant, ou pire, T ; troll, mais elle se réjouissait d'avoir obtenu le grade d'échec le moins radical de cette pyramide, soit P ; piètre). Malgré tout, elle avait de quoi être fière et comptait bien en faire autant aux ASPIC cette saison.

 _Drago..._ \- Elle y avait songé tout l'été. Tantôt honteuse, tantôt euphorique, tantôt mélancolique... A cet instant précis elle y pense encore. - _Il m'a lancé un sort pour m'empêcher de l'oublier_ \- se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Et lui, pensait-il toujours à elle ? Elle qui avait été plutôt catégorique au bal, et lui qui l'avait accepté sans faire de vague. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Mais alors pourquoi n'arrête-t-elle pas d'y penser ? - _Qu'a-t-il fait cet été ? Des trucs horribles avec sa famille horrible. C'est certain. Mais lui, il n'est pas si horrible, si ? Si. -_ elle se perd dans un flot d'images incontrôlable _\- La chaleur a dû froisser sa coiffure impeccable, formant des mini frisottis dans sa nuque moite, avec des mèches blondes en bataille, un petit look débraillé_ _-_ les images deviennent plus explicites _\- Drago torse nu, Drago en sueur, une goutte perle sur ses pectoraux, il me fixe, provocateur -_ Un frisson prend alors racine dans le bas de son ventre avant de remonter vers sa poitrine. Vera se relève brusquement. - _Ok. Ok. Ok._

Elle analyse la situation. Mr et Mme Sparks sont au cinéma et ne seront pas de retour avant une petite heure. L'occasion pour Vera s'assouvir dans le plus grand secret ce désir qu'elle ne maîtrise pas plus que l'an passé. Elle se rallonge de nouveau, résignée à céder à la tentation de ses fantasmes devenus trop envahissants. Elle déboutonne son jean et défait la fermeture éclair avant de faire glisser une main sous son t-shirt jusque sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre s'engouffre dans sa petite culotte. En fermant les yeux, elle imagine que ces mains sont celles de Drago. Du bout des doigts il lui caresse le ventre, les seins, puis sa nuque. Elle peut sentir son parfum muscé, sa langue titiller sensuellement son lobe, sa peau tiède embrasser la sienne, entendre ses soupirs avides, tandis qu'il caresse son entrecuisse en remontant vers son intimité. Elle est en manque de lui, littéralement. A peine commence-t-elle à exercer quelques pressions sur son clitoris humide qu'un grand fracas provenant de la rue l'interrompt.

Aussitôt extirpée de ses pensées indécentes, Vera sursaute et se dirige d'un bond vers la fenêtre. Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Il y a une seconde tout était paisible, et voilà que les gens se mettent à hurler. Ces cris affolants viennent de très loin et semblent se propager jusque chez elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Paniquée, la jeune femme ne pense même pas à reboutonner son pantalon qu'elle saisit son portable pour joindre ses parents. Elle est inquiète.

\- Allo ? Ma chérie ?

\- Maman ! Vous êtes déjà sortis du cinéma ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, Vera, tu es à la maison là ? - _répond Mme Sparks d'une voix tremblante_

\- Oui mais je ne comp...

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. C'est la folie ici ! On rentre vite avec ton père.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Regarde dans le ciel. Reste où tu es, on arrive. - _annonce-t-elle avant de raccrocher_

Hébétée, Vera repose le téléphone sur son bureau. - _"Regarde dans le ciel", c'est une blague ?_ \- se dit-elle avant de s'approcher de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Elle lève la tête pour assister à un tableau diabolique et particulièrement menaçant. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Les nuages se sont comme entremêlés pour former une tête de mort verdâtre en trois dimensions, à la fois proche et lointaine, mais le plus saisissant dans ce spectacle est le serpent qui semble sortir de la cavité buccale de la chose vaporeuse en ondulant frénétiquement vers elle. La jeune femme est paralysée. Elle a déjà vu cette forme quelque part. C'était dans un livre qui explique parfaitement sa signification. Un livre qui n'est pas à la portée des Moldus.

Elle comprend enfin ce que certains, comme ses parents, ne saisiront jamais, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère de la Magie leur lance un sortilège d'Oubliettes pour rattraper les dommages.

C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, et elle annonce le retour de Voldemort.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	21. Tu alimenteras les rumeurs

**Chapitre 20 : Tu alimenteras les rumeurs**

* * *

Vera s'en doutait, le Ministère avait été très réactif ! Dès le lendemain de l'incident, les Sparks pensaient que leur fille délirait en entendant son discours abracadabrantesque. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle qui n'avait pas accès à la Gazette ou toute autre source d'informations issues du monde des sorciers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enterrer ses interrogations en attendant la date imminente du départ à Poudlard. Ses amis en sauraient certainement davantage.

Justement, le grand jour est arrivé ! Comme tous les ans, les Sparks accompagnent leur fille à la gare de King's Cross avant de la laisser rejoindre la voie 9 3/4. Les "Au Revoir" sont chaleureux, mais toutefois inquiets et incertains du côté de Vera. - _Prenez bien soin de vous. Je vous aime, tous les deux._ \- leur dit-elle le coeur lourd avant de s'éloigner. Une fois à bord du vieux train, elle note une certaine agitation plutôt inhabituelle. Les élèves sont anxieux et l'atmosphère plus pesante que les années précédentes. C'est alors qu'elle part machinalement à la recherche de Ron en fouillant les cabines du Poudlard Express, qu'elle finit naturellement par retrouver aux côtés de Harry, Hermione et Neville.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir. - _lance-t-elle à moitié soulagée_

\- Salut Vera ! - _répondent en choeur ses camarades avant d'assombrir leur expression de nouveau  
_

Essoufflée et à peine installée, la jeune femme ne perd pas de temps pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- A part la Marque des Ténèbres la semaine dernière tu veux dire ? - _avance Neville la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouilles_

\- Oui, à part ça... Ou plutôt, à propos de ça. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je n'ai pas accès aux infos de chez moi, j'ai l'impression de débarquer, je ne comprends rien.

Tous se regardent comme si leur amie était la plus chanceuse du monde après avoir bénéficié d'une semaine complète d'insouciance.

\- Cette nuit là les Mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban, ils ont tué trois ministres de la Magie. - _explique Hermione_

Vera se tourne aussitôt vers Ron.

\- Et ton père, ça va ?!

\- Oui, par chance il était bien planqué dans son atelier. Etant au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu il était totalement dans leur viseur, mais depuis la sécurité a été renforcée au Ministère. Il pense que ça ne doit pas servir à grand chose puisqu'il y a forcément des taupes chez eux, mais bon...

\- En tout cas c'est pour ça qu'ils ont activé leur marque, pour se réunir. Cette fois c'est très sérieux Vera, des témoins ont vu Voldemort. Il a repris des forces et il est bien entouré apparemment. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. - _ponctue Hermione_

Tout le monde se synchronise pour déglutir. Cette situation est inédite pour Vera, ce que Ron devine parfaitement. Il poursuit :

\- C'est comme ça qu'il annonce son grand retour. On pense qu'il ne va pas se manifester dès demain, mais il doit sûrement rassembler d'autres adeptes, se créer une armée pour accomplir son plan.

\- Et on ne peut rien faire en attendant ?! C'est un peu Dark Vador le mec, mais on peut faire quelque chose, non ?! - _lance-t-elle dans un élan maladroit_

\- ...Dark Vador ? - _s'interroge le rouquin pendant que les autres pouffent de rire_

\- Star Wars... Un grand méchant quoi. C'est drôle, voilà enfin un truc de Moldus qui va bien à Voldemort.

\- En fait, je pense que Dark Vador est bien plus complexe que Voldemort... - _corrige Harry_

\- Sans doute. Entre nous je dis ça mais je n'ai jamais accroché à cette saga. - _finit-elle par confesser  
_

Ron ne saisit pas plus l'allusion, mais Hermione coupe court à sa réflexion en imposant le respect.

\- On peut essayer de constituer une armée de notre côté. Se préparer. Parce que c'est certain, un jour nous devrons nous battre, et ce jour là arrivera vite.

\- Et puis, on est à Poudlard en compagnie de Dumbledore. Y'a pas plus sûr pour se préparer. - _surenchérit Neville_

\- Mais c'est pas tout. - _relance Harry_ \- Avec Ron et Hermione on a croisé Malefoy au Chemin de Traverse. On l'a suivi jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Y'a pas plus glauque et suspect comme endroit. - _le coupe Ron_

\- Il était avec ses parents, et ils étaient plutôt louches. - _achève Harry_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? - _plus intriguée que jamais_

\- Vera, on pense que Drago est devenu un Mangemort. - _annonce Hermione, l'air grave_

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est im-po-ssible ! - _dit-elle en riant nerveusement_

\- En fait c'est tout à fait cohérent... Son père en était un à l'époque où Voldemort a tué mes parents. - _justifie Harry_ \- Depuis il a fait profil bas mais la Marque sur son bras reste indélébile. Ca en fait un suspect tout désigné, surtout quand on le connaît... En toute logique, si Voldemort est revenu, Lucius est toujours son adepte. Et son fils devrait suivre ses traces.

\- Mais, pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ?! J'ignorais ça ! - _elle digère mal leur supposition_ \- Quand même, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.

Hermione la regarde discrètement d'un air qui signifie "Tu n'es pas objective". Elle ne se démonte pas, et poursuit.

\- Enfin, c'est juste l'enquiquineur de l'école ! Vous le croyez vraiment capable de tuer quelqu'un, vous ?

\- Je pense qu'il est bien entouré pour y parvenir, oui. - _appuie Harry, résigné  
_

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il tient des propos pas très tolérants depuis qu'on le connait _\- rajoute Neville_

\- Et surtout, ça fait de lui un infiltré idéal à l'école. - _remarque Ron_

Hermione finit par rompre le silence qui règne dans leur cabine.

\- Tout ça doit absolument rester entre nous. Nous devons être malins, et élaborer un plan pour y voir un peu plus clair. D'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesce tandis que Vera se décompose intérieurement. Ce revirement de situation est déroutant, autant que terrifiant. Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le garçon qui l'avait partiellement séduite l'an passé. Une boule noueuse se forme dans son ventre, et ne la quittera pas de l'année.

 _Il ne peut pas être mauvais à ce point, ça n'aurait pas pu m'échapper, du moins je l'aurais forcément perçu... Ou alors son salaud de père ne lui laisse pas le choix, ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses... Ou bien il est si diabolique qu'il a su comment m'embobiner en jouant faussement un double jeu... mais pourquoi faire ? A quoi bon ?_ \- pense-t-elle, le regard vide

Vera connait bien les convictions de celui qui fut l'espace d'un instant son amant, mais elle a toujours intimement pensé qu'ils étaient une façade qu'on lui avait injustement imposée. Elle qui avait secrètement cru en lui se retrouvait une fois de plus à douter de sa crédulité. Dans cette logique, Drago serait donc prêt à la vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque, selon ces règles, son sang est "impur". Envisager cette possible réalité la détruit et l'obsède _._ Tout est remis en questions. _\- Qui est réellement Drago Malefoy ?_

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	22. Tu seras mort à l'intérieur

**Chapitre 21 : Tu seras mort à l'intérieur  
**

* * *

Dumbledore s'apprête à faire son habituel discours de début d'année dans la Grande Salle, mais cette fois son ton se révèle nettement moins encourageant. Tous les élèves sont pendus à ses lèvres, attendant de lui des paroles réconfortantes qui ne viendront pas. L'heure est grave. Le directeur ne s'adresse pas à des enfants, mais à de futurs guerriers. Fini le temps de l'innocence ; ils doivent se préparer à vivre une guerre sans merci. Au profit de cette cause, il leur parle d'amour, d'acharnement, de solidarité, de résistance. Selon lui il est primordial que chacun prenne conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Voilà ce que sera leur quotidien désormais ; une jeunesse sacrifiée.

Vera commence à regretter l'époque où son principal soucis était de contrôler des pouvoirs qu'elle ignorait posséder. Comme elle envie ses parents en cet instant précis... Elle donnerait tout pour ne rien savoir à nouveau, redevenir la banale petite fille qui se cachait sous les jupes de sa mère quand on l'asticotait. Bien sûr, c'est impossible. Impossible d'ignorer le fait qu'elle incarne à elle seule la cible symbolique de toutes ces attaques. Les hostilités ne sont pas lancées à cause d'elle, mais contre ce qu'elle est. Les dés sont donc jetés. Elle jouera un rôle dans ce combat, c'est inévitable, et son camp est tout désigné.

Dumbledore annonce ensuite que Rogue sera le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce que Vera trouve aberrant puisque, maintenant plus que jamais, elle doute de son intégrité. Après cette nouvelle, la salle émet à l'unisson un léger cri de stupéfaction. C'est Drago qui doit être content, lui qui n'est pas très doué en la matière. Rogue, qui l'a à la bonne, lui facilitera bien la tâche cette année. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? La jeune femme balaye des yeux la table voisine aux couleurs des Serpentards. Tous ont un petit air satisfait, comme s'ils avaient attendu qu'on leur rende justice depuis un moment. Il est bien là, parmi eux, mais paradoxalement seul, loin de Crabbe et Goyle. Il a troqué sa robe de sorcier contre un costume noir et bien taillé qui contraste élégamment avec ses cheveux d'or, d'un blond fallacieusement angélique, comme s'il voulait afficher sa nouvelle posture. Quelque chose a changé en lui. Il ne semble pas écouter un traître mot de son principal, ni porter attention à ses camarades. Son regard est perdu dans le vide, quelque part entre son verre et son assiette. On ne décèle ni la peur, ni la suffisance dans les traits de son visage inexpressif. Son innocence s'est comme envolée. Drago est absent, égaré quelque part, et la jeune femme a la terrible sensation qu'elle ne pourra pas le retrouver.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû davantage croire en lui plutôt que de l'abandonner à son sort au bal de l'an dernier. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'intéresser un peu plus à ses démons. L'aurait-il laissée faire ? Peut-être qu'il aurait eu besoin d'elle, de lui parler, si seulement elle avait cherché plus loin. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films. - _"Ce n'est pas à toi de le sauver"_ \- se souvient-elle des paroles d'Hermione après lui avoir tout avoué. Et pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que, justement, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour le sauver. Qui d'autre s'en chargerait ? Méritait-il d'être secouru ? Le voulait-il ? Vera s'enlise dans des hypothèses qui ne mènent nulle part. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'en ces heures bien sombres elle est prête à laisser ses préjugés de côté. Elle a décelé du bon en lui, elle en est persuadée, et elle est déterminée à s'y raccrocher pour creuser un peu plus. Son erreur a été d'abandonner trop tôt, et pour l'instant rien ne prouve avec certitude que Drago est devenu un Mangemort, ou du moins de son plein gré. C'est son intuition, et même si ses sentiments son susceptibles de l'aveugler, elle suivra cette intuition jusqu'au bout. C'est le plus important.

Ah ! Dumbledore a fini son laïus déprimant. Place au réconfort avec le traditionnel banquet.

\- Profitons-en ! - _lui lance Ron qui salive déjà devant les cuisses de poulets_ \- On va avoir besoin de forces.

* * *

La semaine suivante, l'ensemble du corps professoral fait tout son possible pour conserver la même sévérité bienveillante que les années précédentes, histoire de ne pas désorienter les élèves. Malgré tout, ils ont apporté quelques modifications de circonstance au programme scolaire afin de les préparer au mieux à ce qui les attend. Paradoxalement, les adolescents se révèlent plus soudés qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si cette période de crise induisait un regain vital d'ondes positives. Les Mangemorts ne se sont pas manifestés depuis le meurtre des trois ministres, mais tout le monde est à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle.

Ce matin là, Vera, Ron et Neville prennent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Le rouquin est justement en train d'éplucher La Gazette du jour.

\- Du nouveau ? - _s'inquiète-t-elle auprès de son ami_

\- Krum est en couple avec Fleur Delacour. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve.

Elle rit en lui arrachant l'édition des mains. Un peu de légèreté est plus que bienvenue.

\- Fait voir ? Oh. Je croyais que c'était un sacrilège de prêter attention à la rubrique de Rita Skeeter. - _se moque-t-elle_

\- Oui, ben à part ça il n'y a pas grand chose à signaler. C'est pas plus mal. - _dit-il en récupérant le papier_

\- Et le résultat du match d'hier ? - _s'interroge Neville au sujet du Quidditch_

Tandis qu'il lui répond, Vera remarque Drago à la table des Serpentards. Une fois encore il est seul. Littéralement seul. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy sont attablés un peu plus loin, comme si le blondinet s'était délibérément isolé. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, lui, le chef de meute qui ne rate jamais une occasion de fanfaronner face à sa cour. Stoïque, il ne prête attention à rien, ni personne. Du reste, il n'a pas avalé un seul morceau. Ses mains sont posées de part et d'autre de son assiette. Son visage est figé, glaçant. On n'y décèle aucune joie, aucune appréhension, aucune tristesse. C'est le néant total. A quoi pense-t-il ? Est-il même capable de penser ? Quelque chose est visiblement mort en lui. La jeune femme a l'impression de faire face à un zombie. Il faut dire que les cernes violettes qui encadrent ses grands yeux gris et vitreux n'arrangent rien. Son sommeil est donc agité. Pourquoi ? Cacherait-il un lourd secret ?

Harry et Hermione qui déboulent à toute vitesse interrompent illico le cours de ses pensées.

\- J'ai du nouveau. - _lâche Harry, essoufflé_

\- C'est à dire ? - _demande Ron_

\- Katie Bell... - _peine-t-il à lâcher en reprenant son souffle._

Hermione prend le relai.

\- Katie a été victime d'un maléfice et elle a bien failli y rester. Quelqu'un lui a soumis un objet ensorcelé, un collier d'opale.

\- Un truc de fille encore. - _plaisante Ron en jetant un regard complice à Neville  
_

\- Y'a pas de quoi rire. Je me suis renseignée, ce collier est en vente chez Barjow et Beurk et il est mortel. Quiconque le touche finit par périr. Katie a de la chance de s'en être sortie! Bref, souviens-toi Ron, qui a-t-on vu dans cette boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes il y a peu ?

\- Malefoy. - _répond-il en fixant le Serpentard_

Vera intervient aussitôt en se faisant violence pour nommer le garçon par son nom de famille.

\- Mais, pourquoi Malefoy voudrait s'en prendre à Katie ? C'est juste une élève lambda qui, en plus, est issue de parents sorciers, donc ça n'a pas de sens !

\- On l'ignore encore. - _répond Harry qui a retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal_

\- Justement, on attend qu'elle se remette sur pieds avant de lui poser la question, histoire de connaître sa version des faits et ce dont elle se rappelle exactement. - _poursuit Hermione_

\- Sans son témoignage on ne peut pas se permettre de le coincer. - _approuve Harry_

\- Y'a plus qu'à attendre. - _surenchérit Ron, les yeux inquisiteurs toujours rivés sur le suspect_

Le blond semble noter l'intérêt soudain que la bande lui porte. En conséquence, les traits de son visage se durcissent pour laisser place à un masque méprisant. Calmement, il se lève et quitte la salle. Vera aimerait lui courir après, lui poser un milliard de questions, mais elle n'ose pas. La proximité qui était la leur n'étant plus, un tel élan de sa part serait désormais malvenu. Elle va devoir s'armer de patience, et ruser autrement.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	23. Je te chercherai, en vain

**Chapitre 22 : Je te chercherai, en vain**

* * *

Le temps file et Vera cherche toujours un prétexte pour approcher Drago avant le rétablissement de Katie Bell ; un prétexte hasardeux qui ne le fasse pas fuir, du tout venant, et qui ne soit pas intrusif. Après sa récente métamorphose, même un Serpentard parviendrait à le braquer. Elle doit donc redoubler d'efforts pour faire travailler sa matière grise.

Bizarrement, c'est en cours de Potions qu'une idée lui traverse enfin l'esprit. Il faut dire que le professeur Slughorn est beaucoup plus inspirant que Rogue. Drago est fidèle à sa nouvelle habitude : seul, et ailleurs. Les indications du professeur semblent lui passer totalement au dessus de la tête, le manque d'attention étant devenu un trait de caractère dominant chez lui, ce qui, pour l'heure, arrange tout à fait Vera. Tandis que les élèves sont amenés à piocher quelques ingrédients dans les armoires au fond de la salle de classe, elle en profite pour s'arrêter furtivement près de son chaudron. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle pioche un manuel dans son sac avec une dextérité qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, avant de s'en emparer en le dissimulant discrètement sous sa robe. Elle a cru brièvement reconnaître le livre de métamorphose avancée _._ Ce n'est pas le plan du siècle, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé. - _Ca fera l'affaire._ \- se convainc-t-elle

Le blondinet n'a pas daigné se présenter au cours suivant, ce que le professeur Chourave ne semble même pas relever. Vera, qui ne croit pas l'avoir déjà vu manquer un cours, se demande ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer à la place, lui qui est toujours si studieux. Elle ne parvient pas à se concentrer. Elle n'attend qu'une chose : la fin de l'heure pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il est 16H, l'heure de sa remise en liberté. Sans attendre, elle se dirige vers la Grande Salle mais, sans surprise, n'y trouve personne. Elle déambule dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de tomber sur lui, mais le château est vaste et les étages nombreux. Il pourrait être n'importe où. C'est une perte de temps. Elle se décide alors à descendre dans les cachots, quitte à paraître un peu suspecte. Elle n'y croise personne qui l'intéresse. Serait-il dans la salle commune ? Impossible de le découvrir. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de recycler le coup de "l'affaire administrative ultra confidentielle de Rogue", et de toute façon elle n'est tombée ni sur Crabbe, ni sur Goyle. Un autre Serpentard serait sans doute trop malin pour croire à son excuse bidon. Elle abandonne rapidement cette idée. En dernier recours, elle se dirige vers les jardins du château. Elle serait bien étonnée de l'y trouver. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là. - _Mais où te caches-tu ?_ \- désespère-t-elle. Elle doit se résigner : c'est un échec cuisant.

Tandis qu'elle pénètre dans le hall, la chance lui sourit enfin. Il est là, grimpant les marches d'un pas hâtif et décidé. Par chance il ne l'a pas vue, trop occupé à ressasser un tas de choses qui ne sont pas à la portée de la jeune femme. Elle décide de le suivre en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se faire prendre. Le blond abhorre un air mystérieux qui l'intrigue au fur et à mesure que sa filature progresse. Ils arrivent jusqu'au septième étage. Se dirige-t-il vers la Salle sur Demande ? Aucun autre élève à l'horizon. Elle se dit que c'est le moment ou jamais de se manifester.

\- Drago, attends !

Il s'arrête net, se contentant d'incliner légèrement la tête sans se retourner.

\- Tu me suis, Sparks ? - _dit-il d'une voix crispante_

\- Je te rappelle que mon dortoir est à cet étage. Je viens juste de te voir passer, j'en profite pour te rendre ça. - _justifie-t-elle en tendant son manuel de métamorphose avancée_

Il se retourne pour comprendre de quoi elle cause. Elle reprend.

\- Tu l'as fait tomber à la fin du cours de Slughorn. J'ai pensé que ça te serait utile. - _avance-t-elle innocemment_

Sans un mot, il s'approche pour récupérer son bien et s'empresse de faire demi tour. L'indifférence glaciale dont il fait preuve ne peut que la toucher. Dans l'urgence de la situation qui lui échappe, elle le relance maladroitement.

\- Comment tu vas ?

Il se tourne vers elle une nouvelle fois, passablement irrité.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout d'un coup, mes problèmes t'intéressent.

Il fait quelques pas menaçants dans sa direction en la fusillant du regard.

\- Je sais que toi et tes petits copains complotez contre moi. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Sparks.

La jeune femme se contrôle pour garder son calme. Elle doit rester douce.

\- Je ne complote pas contre toi, Drago. - _dit-elle en cherchant une lueur de bienveillance dans la prunelle de ses beaux yeux gris_

Il voit clair dans son jeu. Elle cherche à l'attendrir pour lui soutirer des infos.

 _-_ Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Je veux juste t'aider. - _avoue-t-elle en se mettant volontairement en position de faiblesse_

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? - _rajoute-t-il avec un profond agacement avant de se crisper, les dents serrées, sourcils froncés._ \- Tu es la dernière personne avec qui je voudrais discuter, Sparks.

Face à cet étranger, Vera souffre plus que prévu. Malgré sa difficulté, elle persiste à jouer la petite fille candide qui ne saisit pas le message.

\- Pourquoi ?

La fausse naïveté dans les yeux de l'envoutante tentatrice qui ne se doute pas une seconde l'avoir déjà blessé dans le passé ne fait qu'accroître son aigreur. Il compte la remettre à sa place avec une incroyable maîtrise, dans le plus grand détachement.

\- Tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne me répèterai pas deux fois. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette dans ma vie, c'est de t'avoir fréquentée de la manière la plus dégoutante qui soit pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Dire qu'on est différent est un euphémisme. Et même pire, quand on part du principe irréfutable qu'on n'est pas comparables, c'est une insulte à ma personne. Finalement, au bal tu m'as rendu un énorme service. Je me suis enfin réveillé, Sparks, et j'ai des choses plus importantes en tête, des choses que quelqu'un de ton acabit n'est pas digne de comprendre. Voilà qui je suis vraiment. Tu peux l'intégrer, ça ?

Il vient presque de passer aux aveux, c'est limite s'il ne vient pas de lui dire "Coucou, je suis un Mangemort, pour moi tu n'es rien et je vais t'exterminer dès que j'en aurai l'occasion." Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Vera ne contrôle pas le voile rose qui s'empare de ses joues chaudes, ni sa vision troublée par le liquide lacrymale qui gagne du terrain. Elle a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le coeur, et qu'on le piétine sans pitié. Elle peine douloureusement à masquer le manque d'oxygène que son discours lui occasionne. Il perçoit sans mal son malaise, mais ne s'arrête pas là. Après une grande inspiration, il poursuit sa sentence avec plus de douceur.

\- Regarde-moi bien. Si tu veux un bon conseil, à l'avenir je te recommande de rester très loin de moi.

\- Tu es en train de me menacer ? - _parvient-elle à lâcher sans trop perdre ses moyens_

\- Si tu as besoin de ça pour intégrer le message, alors prends-le comme une menace. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde. - _dit-il avant de la planter_

Les pas du garçon sont suffisamment éloignés pour permettre à l'adolescente de craquer. Elle se laisse tomber, à moitié accroupie sur la pierre froide. Toutes ses émotions lui montent à la tête. Les larmes coulent mais sa gorge n'émet aucun son. Elle se contente de respirer à pleins poumons de manière compulsive, comme pour se remettre d'une crise de panique. Elle n'a jamais rien connu d'aussi douloureux. - _Voilà, j'ai ma réponse. -_ pense-t-elle amèrement - _Reprends-toi. Tu es trop émotive. Tu es plus forte que ça. Allez, reprends-toi. Tout de suite._ _  
_

Elle ne se doute pas une seconde des efforts insurmontables que le jeune homme a dû fournir pour pouvoir lui cracher ces mots effroyables à la figure, tout ça pour l'éloigner du danger. Et sa stratégie fonctionne à merveille.

Vera se relève doucement, lisse les plis de sa jupe froissée, sèche ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche, et part machinalement en direction du dortoir des filles, le regard aussi vide que celui de son bourreau. _  
_

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	24. Je serai une combattante

**Chapitre 23 : Je serai une combattante**

* * *

Le temps qui passe n'atténue en rien son chagrin. Vera en est d'ailleurs la première surprise, elle qui faisait bien la maline au bal du tournoi, elle qui voulait l'effacer comme on lance un vulgaire sortilège pour repartir du bon pied. La voilà complètement chamboulée à l'idée de ne plus revoir une toute petite parcelle de ce qu'il lui avait laissé entrevoir à l'époque. - _Pathétique, je suis pathétique_ \- pense-t-elle à longueur de temps tandis qu'elle se morfond secrètement. Elle n'a pas parlé de cette entrevue à Hermione, même s'il aurait été probablement utile de confirmer leurs soupçons : Drago avait bel et bien l'attitude d'un apprenti reste ses propos assassins n'avaient fait que la conforter dans cette optique, mais le dire tout haut revenait à l'admettre, et ça elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Bien qu'il l'ai heurtée, son discours ne l'avait pas totalement convaincue. Depuis, elle avait eu le temps de repasser cet épisode en boucle dans sa tête, et le blond taciturne l'avait certes bousculée, mais après coup cela sonnait finalement comme une prudente mise en garde, comme s'il avait voulu la faire fuir en l'accablant. Peut-être cherchait-il seulement à la protéger ? Etait-elle folle de penser cela ? Vera n'était pas du genre à perdre la raison pour un garçon, à courir après quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle, ou tout bonnement s'enticher d'un gougea. Non, Vera avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules, et cette fois on lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il y avait forcément une raison. - _Suis ton intuition_ \- se déculpabilise-t-elle. Elle pense pouvoir gérer le problème encore un temps avant d'en parler à ses camarades.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers sont au taquet puisque Katie sortira enfin de l'infirmerie demain matin. Vera espère dur comme fer que le garçon n'est pour rien dans son agression, mais elle doute et il y a de quoi. En attendant, les élèves en profitent pour se former à des sortilèges complexes avec leurs professeurs. Dumbledore leur a également autorisé l'accès à la Salle sur Demande pour la mise en pratique de ces exercices durant leur temps libre. Evidemment, tous les élèves sont invités à coopérer : il s'agit de préparer une guerre. A chaque séance, Vera espère tomber sur Drago, mais ses indisponibilités ne peuvent que l'accabler. C'est un coupable idéal. L'étau se resserre de plus en plus autour de lui et elle ne peut rien y faire.

Ce jour-là, en sortant de cette fameuse salle après avoir peaufiné un cours particulièrement ardu de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec ses camarades, Vera s'étonne de l'apercevoir se diriger vers eux avant de rebrousser chemin. Leurs regards se heurtent furtivement, ce qui occasionne à la jeune femme une énorme boule qui oppresse les tuyaux de son système digestif. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le croise au détour d'un couloir, ou l'observe du coin de l'oeil, mais c'est inlassablement le même garçon isolé et impénétrable qui lui fait face. Il semble se refermer sur lui-même de jour en jour, et cela l'inquiète terriblement. Il ne prend même plus la peine d'asticoter Neville ou les nouveaux arrivants de l'école, comme s'il avait des choses hautement plus terrifiantes à penser. Il n'est plus lui-même ; quelle ironie de le regretter ! Elle détourne aussitôt la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'interpréter ce que ses beaux yeux froids ont bien voulu lui livrer durant une demie seconde. Il lui semble y voir la même détresse qu'il y a trois ans, en plus amplifiée. Où est la limite entre réalité et interprétation? Décidément, c'est la seconde fois qu'elle a l'étrange intuition qu'il souhaite se rendre dans cette salle pour autre chose que des cours d'appoint ou une partie de jambes en l'air. Voilà un énième mystère à percer qui la turlupine.

 _\- Katie Bell... Tout repose sur toi._

* * *

Chapitre assez léger aujourd'hui, et sans dialogue. Il me semblait important de s'attarder sur le côté obscur de Drago ;) N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu en penses !

Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

Des bisous


	25. Tu seras coupable

**Chapitre 24 : Tu seras coupable**

* * *

Katie fait irruption dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner. Ni une ni deux, Harry se rue sur elle pour l'interroger. Il en oublie même les formes sans lui demander comment elle se porte. Vera, non loin de là, tend l'oreille.

\- Non Harry, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la personne qui m'a donné ce collier. Je n'y arrive pas... Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que je devais le transmettre à Dumbledore sous la contrainte. Ce n'était pas moi la cible, c'était lui...

Alors il comprend tout. Ca tombe sous le sens ! Qu'avait dit Ron dans le Poudlard Express déjà ? Que Drago ferait un infiltré idéal à Poudlard. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui fait encore peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la dernière personne capable de faire obstacle à sa prise de pouvoir, c'est bien Dumbledore. Qui de mieux qu'un élève, qui plus est Malefoy, pour accomplir cette mission ?

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, le voilà. Drago assiste de loin à la scène et semble nerveux.

Il ignore que Katie n'a dévoilé aucun nom durant son interrogatoire et ne peut s'imaginer qu'un dialogue incriminant. La paranoïa le gagne. C'est la première fois que Vera aperçoit une émotion sur son visage cette année, mais elle ne décèle pas bien laquelle. La tension ? La peur ? La culpabilité ? De son côté, Harry ne manque pas de noter le criant déclin psychologique chez son rival ; il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour confirmer ses soupçons. En conséquence, le garçon semble pris de panique et fait marche arrière en pressant le pas. Elle comprend aussitôt que Harry, fou de rage, s'apprête à le suivre, alors elle se lève d'un bond pour prendre de l'avance. Elle veut le fin mot de l'histoire. L'occasion pour elle d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie cachée de son ex amant, et accessoirement empêcher son ami de faire une bêtise.

Drago est rapide, et son pas saccadé. Il semble avoir du mal à respirer. Elle peut distinguer sa main desserrer le noeud de cravate qui l'oppresse, mais la délivrance est peu probante. Il finit par s'arrêter aux toilettes. Visiblement le garçon a besoin de se rafraîchir. C'est alors qu'elle le surprend comme elle ne l'a jamais vu. Pensant être seul, le supposé Mangemort se débarrasse de son pull et s'effondre sur le lavabo avant de laisser exploser tout son malaise. Il pleure désormais sans retenue, offrant à Vera un spectacle des plus déroutants.

Elle le savait : il se passe quelque chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Si c'est bien lui qui a agressé Katie, elle est certaine que ce n'était pas de son plein gré. Avec un tel nom, on ne lui a sans doute pas laissé le choix, et ça n'a pas l'air de le combler bonheur. Tout ça la conforte dans l'idée qu'en s'armant d'un peu de patience, il peut encore être sauvé. Ses compères ne comprennent pas qu'accabler Drago ne ferait que l'enliser davantage dans l'obscurité ; ce n'est pas la bonne stratégie. Elle aimerait s'approcher de lui, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ira bien, mais elle est paralysée et démunie. Bien qu'il ne la remarque pas encore, elle estime sa présence déjà suffisamment intrusive. La jeune femme n'a toutefois pas le temps de se torturer plus longtemps puisque Harry vient de les rattraper.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, Malefoy. - _lance-t-il en brandissant sa baguette_

Drago se retourne brusquement pour lui faire face. Il n'y a aucune colère dans ses yeux implorants. Il est apeuré comme quelqu'un qui a perdu le contrôle d'une situation qui le dépasse.

Sans même réfléchir, Vera s'interpose entre les deux garçons.

\- Harry, ne fais pas ça. - _l'affronte-t-elle pour la première fois, se fichant éperdument d'afficher son empathie pour le Serpentard_

\- Vera, écarte-toi. C'est lui le responsable pour le collier. Il veut tuer Dumbledore. Ecarte-toi. - _sans détourner sa baguette_

\- Comment le sais-tu ? - _l'interroge-t-elle_

\- Katie m'a dit qu'il était destiné à Dumbledore.

\- Et que c'était bien Drago ?

Elle se joue l'avocat du diable, même si elle sait pertinemment que le garçon a très bien pu commettre ce crime avorté, contraint et forcé.

\- Pas tout à fait, mais tu as bien vu sa réaction Vera. C'est évident que c'est lui ! Pousse-toi ! - _s'impatiente Harry_

\- Je ne bougerai pas. - _reprend-elle fermement, bien décidée à faire barrage à son offensive  
_

L'expression du garçon à lunettes se décompose comme si son amie venait de commettre une haute trahison. Pourquoi protégeait-elle Malefoy?!

\- A quoi tu joues ?! C'est un Mangemort, Vera ! Ecarte-toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Drago est muet, abasourdi par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il a également sorti sa baguette comme mécanisme de défense. Hermione, qui a débarqué entre temps, découvre le trio. Vera ne perd pas son sang froid.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Harry. Du moins pas entièrement. S'il te plait, je t'en prie, laisse-moi lui parler... - _avance-t-elle, suppliante_

\- Pourquoi il t'écouterait ? C'est un tueur, Vera ! Réveille-toi !

\- Il n'a encore tué personne, non. Laisse-moi f...

\- Sectusempra ! - _la coupe-t-il en axant son arme en bois vers Drago_

\- Protego ! - _lance-t-elle en choeur avec le blond_

Harry n'a pas réfléchi et s'est laissé guider par la rage en employant une formule dont il ignore les effets. Il a cru un instant que Drago allait l'attaquer et pensait simplement se défendre. A la seconde où sa tentative a échoué, il a regretté ce geste impulsif qui ne lui rend pas grâce. Hermione le prend alors en retrait.

\- Harry, tu perds ton sang froid. Laisse-la lui parler. Ca semble bizarre mais je pense sincèrement que sa méthode sera toujours plus efficace que la nôtre pour avoir des infos. Laisse-la faire. - _l'encourage-t-elle_

L'élu ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de se produire. Son amie avait défendu son pire ennemi, et sa meilleure amie l'encourageait. Il avait manqué quelque chose.

\- C'est pas fini, Malefoy ! - _ponctue-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec Hermione_

Drago ne s'est pas remis de ses émotions. Il n'a pas pris suffisamment le temps de déverser les larmes qui ruissellent encore sur ses joues roses.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? - _lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche_ \- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

\- Parce que tu es innocent... en quelques sortes. Enfin je crois.

\- Mais ça tu n'en sais rien ! - _il éclate_ \- Parce que tu ne veux rien savoir !

Les larmes continuent de couler mais la tristesse n'est pas sa seule motivation. Elle peut y déceler de la colère et de la rancoeur. Le jeune homme semble se débattre et s'emporter contre lui-même.

\- Je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Tu crois qu'en débarquant avec ton air innocent tu vas me faire avouer tout ce dont ta petite bande a besoin pour résoudre vos affaires ?!

Vera se défend, offensée qu'il ne saisisse pas la pureté de son mobile.

\- T'es con ou le fais exprès ?! Ca n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Ca n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec eux Drago !

Le jeune homme n'entend rien.

\- Tu leur a tout raconté sur nous et vous avez voulu en profiter pour élaborer ce plan tordu et me coincer, c'est ça ?! Et après tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois tu vas me faire croire que tu t'intéresses à mes problèmes par simple gentillesse ?! C'est nouveau ça ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire !

\- Mais tu t'écoutes parler ?! Y'a que toi pour penser à un "plan tordu" ! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens justement de m'opposer à EUX ! Et pour ce qui est de ton venin de l'autre fois, tu m'as pas convaincue ! - _elle s'emporte de plus belle_ \- Et t'es qu'un crétin ! Bien-sûr que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ! JE TIENS A TOI !

Il est à bout. Trop de pression pèse sur ses frêles épaules. Son père attend tant de lui... Et sa mission, pourra-t-il parvenir à l'accomplir ? Il ne s'agit plus de réputation à tenir auprès de sa maison. Il s'agit de son nom, de sa famille, et de sa survie. Pourra-t-elle le comprendre ? Bien sûr que non. A l'instant même où il lui révélera ses maux, elle s'enfuira. C'est inévitable: elle n'aura pas d'autre choix. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire. Submergé par la bienveillance de celle qui le torture, il craque en s'effondrant sur le carrelage trempé des toilettes, adossé au mur glacial. Il refuse d'afficher l'ouragan d'émotions qui le terrassent, et porte une main à son visage pour le masquer à la jeune femme.

Vera ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui renvoie sa micro déclaration, et encore moins à cette réaction. Le voilà plus à nu que jamais. Pour une fois, elle évite de se poser trop de questions. Elle s'abaisse à sa hauteur et pose une main maladroite sur son dos qu'elle fait remonter affectueusement vers sa nuque, puis à la racine de ses cheveux en bataille. Drago libère finalement son champ de vision pour apercevoir celle qui le réconforte sans un mot. Elle peut lire une infinie douleur dans ses yeux métalliques embués, le genre de souffrance qu'on a gardé toute une vie et qui a besoin de sortir de toute urgence. Dans son élan lacrymal devenu incontrôlable, le garçon pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et s'accroche aux bras qui le serrent fort. Si elle pouvait, elle l'étoufferait pour qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre.

\- Parle-moi... - _susurre-t-elle à son oreille_

Il se dégage alors de son étreinte.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose. - _dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour capter son regard_

Drago se défait de son contact en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Laisse tomber Vera.

Tandis qu'il se relève à la hâte en essuyant ses joues, Rogue rentre en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, monsieur Malefoy ? - _lance-t-il accusateur_

\- Rien du tout professeur. Je me rafraîchissais avant d'aller en cours.

Le garçon achève à peine sa réplique qu'il est déjà loin, laissant Vera face à la terreur de l'école.

\- Et vous, miss Sparks ? Les toilettes des hommes sont à votre convenance ?

\- Mimi Geignarde a encore fait des siennes chez les filles. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Je file en Divination professeur. - _invente-t-elle avant de s'enfuir à son tour_

Rogue les avait surpris dans un moment plutôt intime pour deux personnes censées se détester. Et si le professeur était dans le coup ? Peut-être qu'il est l'une des causes des tourments de Drago. Ca ne l'étonnerait guère, et ça expliquerait aussi sa fuite embarrassante.

La jeune femme est toutefois satisfaite de son progrès. Elle laisse bien évidemment de côté la frustration puérile de ne pas avoir eu son « Moi aussi je tiens à toi » pour se focaliser sur le plus important : il lui avait montré une facette qu'aucune autre personne à l'école ne lui connaissait. Sans parler que cette fois, il avait été loin de la repousser. Il avait bel et bien eu besoin d'elle et de ses bras. En définitive, pas besoin qu'il le lui dise ; il lui montrait suffisamment qu'il tenait à elle en la protégeant, ou rien qu'en la regardant comme ce matin là. Le soucis est qu'il n'est pas autorisé à éprouver quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un comme elle, et ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Pire encore : il n'a pas le droit d'être lui-même. On lui a tracé une route, et il semble se rendre compte à ses dépends que son obscurité lui sied mal. Seulement cette fois, Vera va se battre. La période est propice ; c'est bien ce qu'on fait en temps de guerre, non ? Elle ne sait toujours pas s'il est effectivement devenu Mangemort, bien qu'elle s'en doute fortement après l'épisode du collier qui ne trompe personne, mais elle sait mieux que quiconque qu'il est dans une situation terrifiante, les poings liés, sans d'autre choix que d'obéir contre sa volonté. Elle est en bonne voie et va continuer de creuser, envers et contre tous.

* * *

\- Version "illustrée" (dans la mesure du possible) à l'adresse suivante : www . potter fanfiction vera et drago . wordpress . com - Je te laisse supprimer les espaces !

\- N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! C'est toujours intéressant pour moi de connaître tes attentes et ton point de vue pour mieux rédiger les suivants ;)

Des bisous


	26. Tu seras un allié

Le nuit tombe vite et Vera se dirige vers son lit soucieuse. Drago occupe toutes ses pensées, sa détresse la torture. Non seulement cela l'affecte personnellement, mais cette situation n'augure rien de bon quant aux projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si seulement ses amis pouvaient comprendre que le Serpentard n'est pas un ennemi mais, à défaut d'être un allié, un outil potentiel précieux dans leur lutte contre Voldemort…

– Tout va bien Vera ? – _la voix cristalline de Ginny la ramène aussitôt à la réalité_ – Tu fixes ta couverture depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Tu comptes finalement la défaire et rentrer dans ton lit j'imagine ?

– Euh… Oui.

– Vera… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre en ce moment. En fait, personne n'ose te le dire mais tu es souvent bizarre. Parfois on aimerait se glisser dans ta tête, savoir ce que tu mijotes ou ce qui te tracasses. Ces temps-ci, tu sais, il n'y a rien de bon à être trop mystérieux…

– Ca a le mérite d'être franc, Ginny. – E _lle songe._ _Hermione doit probablement errer à la bibliothèque, et elle aurait bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un._ – A vrai dire, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

– Je t'écoute !

– Mais je vais rester évasive… C'est assez personnel.

– Tu craques pour un garçon !

– Non… Enfin si. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment le sujet. Je crois. Ou peut-être un peu. Entre autres… Je sais pas.

– Te tracasse pas trop. Tu sais, j'ai longtemps caché mon petit faible pour Harry même si je suis parfaitement consciente que ce n'était un secret pour personne… Les choses commencent à avancer avec lui, comme quoi il ne faut jamais perdre espoir ! Et bizarrement, c'est dans les périodes les plus sombres que les gens se rapprochent… C'est quiii ?!

– C'est gentil Ginny mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Imagine que… – _Comment formuler ça sans être démasquée ? –_ Imagine que tes meilleurs amis soient convaincus d'une chose… Une chose négative à propos de quelqu'un qui n'est pas ce qu'il semble être…

– Oui…?

– …mais qu'ils se trompent. Et que toi, tu doives…

BOUM BOUM BOUM !

Trois coups secs et puissants retentissent dans la tour des Gryffondors, interrompant ainsi le début de ses aveux sans oublier de faire sursauter son amie.

 _Sauvée par le gong._ – pense-t-elle

BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM !

Des coups de plus en plus forts se répètent avec insistance. Le bref soulagement de Vera laisse place à l'appréhension tandis que les autres filles du dortoir émergent de leur sommeil.

– Quelqu'un frappe derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame ?! – _s'inquiète Lavande, les yeux mi-clos_

– Tous les élèves sont couchés à cette heure-ci, et ça ne peut être que quelqu'un qui n'a pas le mot de passe… – _avance Ginny_

Leur coeur bat à tout rompre. Ca, pour un événement inhabituel, c'était inhabituel. Les deux jeunes filles se lèvent pour coller leur oreille contre la porte. Elles entendent alors celle du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrir pour laisser place à deux voix très familières. Leurs pas se dirigent vers l'entrée de la salle commune où l'inconnu continue de tambouriner par intermittences.

– Je crois que c'est Harry et mon frère. – _suppose Ginny_

– Je vais aller voir. – _la rassure Vera_

– Mais ce n'est pas prudent du tout ! – _dit-elle tout bas tandis que les autres filles se réfugient sous leur couette_

– Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe ? Et puis ce sont nos amis… Enfin, il s'agit surtout de ton frère et celui que tu aimes depuis que tu as onze ans. On ne sait pas sur qui ils vont tomber. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on se protégera. Si c'est Voldemort on est foutues, même terrées ici.

– Ne plaisante pas avec ça. – _chuchote Ginny qui en vient à douter –_ Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il est possible que…

– Bien sûr que non. Du moins, pas tant que Dumbledore est là, et puis je ne crois pas que Voldemort prendrait la peine de toquer à la porte, très franchement. Reste là, je vais jeter un oeil.

Harry et Ron ont déjà ouvert l'accès à la salle et une conversation est manifestement en cours. Aucun sort impardonnable ne se fait entendre : c'est bon signe. Arrêtée en plein milieu des escaliers en colimaçons, elle tend l'oreille dans l'espoir d'identifier le mystérieux visiteur nocturne.

– Je dois la voir, tout de suite.

La voix est anxieuse et hâtive. Vera, sous le choc, la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

– C'est une blague ?! Pour qui tu te prends ? Son ami ?! – _menace Ron_

– T'as du culot de te pointer ici. – _fulmine Harry_

– J'ai besoin de la voir. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, et ça ne vous regarde pas. Il faut que je parle à Véra.

 _Il est venu jusque ici pour me voir, quitte à tomber nez à nez sur eux après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui._ – s'étonne-t-elle – _Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Est-il prêt à parler ?_

Même si Harry se fait violence pour ne pas crier dans le vain espoir de ne pas réveiller ses camarades déjà bien conscients à l'étage du dessus, son ton est terriblement menaçant.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a accordé le bénéfice du doute tout à l'heure qu'elle est à ta disposition. On te connait depuis plus longtemps et on sait quel genre de personne tu es réellement. On sait parfaitement qu'elle incarne tout ce que tu méprises et tout ce contre quoi tu te bats. Je te préviens, tu ne te serviras pas d'elle Malefoy. Tu ne la livreras pas à ta tante, ou pire encore. Ton petit air de chien battu ne prend pas avec nous. C'est notre amie et on la protège. Je te conseille de reste très loin d'elle. C'est une question de temps avant qu'on prouve ton implication dans tout ça, et ton plan est misérable.

– Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. – _soutient le rouquin_

– Je suis là ! – _les interrompt-elle en dévalant les dernières marches qui la séparent de l'entrée_

– Véra, qu… qu'est-ce que tu… – _bégaie Ron, outré_

– J'y vais. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je sais me défendre toute seule et je suis assez grande pour gérer mes fréquentations. Merci. – _leur lance-t-elle d'un ton ferme en n'ayant que faire du qu'en dira-t-on –_ Et ne vous avisez pas de me suivre. _– achève-t-elle avec colère face aux mines déconfites de ses amis_

Elle aperçoit alors un Drago sans fioriture, l'air inquiet, vêtu d'un simple polo gris clair à col V laissant deviner le début de ses pectoraux et d'un pantalon de pyjama à rayures ample. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de se saisir d'une veste plus chaude avant de venir. Elle le suit et s'assoit à ses côtés sur les marches de pierre non loin de là.

– Je suis surprise de te voir ici… – _dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas le brusquer_

Il ne la regarde pas dans les yeux et semble accablé. Face à son mutisme, elle surenchérit.

– Tu es prêt à me parler un peu plus ? – _dit-elle en frissonnant_

Dans la hâte, Vera n'a pas pensé à enfiler un gilet par dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche, ni même des pantoufles. Le contact de ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide devient de plus en plus désagréable. Impatiente, en le voyant déglutir sans pouvoir émettre un seul son, elle le relance de plus belle.

– Si tu ne dis rien tu ne t'en sortiras pas plus. Parfois, parler ça fait du bien, même si on ne peut rien faire. – _un silence_ – Et ça restera entre nous.

Il la regarde en coin, ce qui a tendance à former de petites striures sur son large front.

– Je te le promets. – _rajoute-t-elle, les yeux brillants_

– Je n'y arrive pas Vera. Il faut que tout ça sorte. – _dit-il enfin en regardant le sol_ – Je ne suis pas fichu de faire ce qu'on me demande. – _sa vision se brouille sous le fluide de la frustration_ – Tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru n'a plus aucun sens. Je n'y comprends rien. Je suis un incapable, et je suis coincé parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

– Drago, – _dit-elle en lui prenant la main_ – il va falloir que tu sois encore plus précis. Qui te demande de faire quoi ?

– Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? – _la sonde-t-il, l'air grave et désespéré_

Vera n'hésite que peu de temps. Si elle veut s'impliquer dans les troubles du jeune homme, elle doit foncer tête baissée et laisser toute méfiance de côté.

– Je suis de ton côté Drago, quoique tu me dises.

Touché par ces paroles inattendues, le blond semble décidé à accepter l'invitation.

– Ici c'est trop dangereux. Viens avec moi.

Il lui prend alors la main et la dirige un peu plus loin, vers cette salle qu'ils ne connaissent que trop bien. Seulement cette fois, cette pièce prendra des airs de confessionnal ; un lieu dépourvu de tableaux animés, à l'abri des oreilles baladeuses.

Drago peut enfin éclater à sa guise sans peur d'être repéré. La Gryffondor assiste alors au profond malaise de son ex-amant, toujours hésitant à lâcher sa bombe. Il est nerveux, fait les cent pas, passe frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Sa respiration est saccadée, ses yeux grands ouverts et luisants dévoilent des pupilles dilatées qui fixent le néant. Impuissante, Vera approche son bras pour tenter de l'immobiliser un instant.

– Calme-toi…

Il s'emporte, incontrôlable.

– Mais tu ne comprends pas ! – _ses yeux sont noyés à présent, il ne peut mesurer les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues_ – Tu n'as pas le droit d'être de mon côté ! Tu ne PEUX pas ! Tu veux connaître mon camp ?! Tiens, regarde-le bien en face, et joins-toi à moi, on sera heureux !

Sans attendre, il découvre sa manche gauche sans oser croiser son regard, dévoilant sa marque obscure qui le rattache à une cause qui n'est pas la sienne. Une marque brûlante, vivante, terrifiante.

– Tu voulais savoir… – _rajoute-t-il en suffoquant_

Vera, meurtrie par la souffrance qui lui est offerte, n'a pas perdu son calme.

– Franchement ce n'est pas une grande découverte. Tout le monde s'en doute depuis longtemps. Donc, Katie Bell…

– Oui c'était moi. – _la coupe-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, attendant la sentence_

– Pour tuer…

– Dumbledore. – _il prend une grande inspiration, comme si le dire tout haut rendait la situation plus réelle_ – Je dois tuer Dumbledore. C'est ma mission. – _dit-il avant de s'effondrer, le front entre ses mains immaculées, avant de rajouter tout bas, presque pour lui-même –_ Ton imbécile de copain avait raison.

Il s'attend à la voir s'enfuir pour de bon, mais sa voix résonne encore dans la petite pièce.

– Tu m'as sous-estimée. – _dit-elle en s'approchant, un petit sourire plein de compassion au coin des lèvres_ – En fait tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose. Et alors ? Tu as rejoins les rangs de Voldemort de ton plein gré ? – _pose-t-elle comme une question rhétorique teintée de sarcasme_

– Ne dis pas son nom. Tu ne comprends pas. Si je ne fais rien _il_ va me tuer, et tuer ma mère… – _surenchérit-il avec désespoir –_ Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix.

– On a toujours le choix. Et puis sérieusement ? Un collier ensorcelé ? Tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus pour tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Parce que oui, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et tu n'y as pas beaucoup mis du tiens j'ai l'impression.

– …

Elle porte une main à son visage pour croiser son regard trouble.

– Pourquoi tu es venu me dire tout ça ?

– …

Le blond, qui a trahi son camp par ces simples paroles, n'ose plus dire un mot. Tout passe par ses yeux anthracites habituellement si froids, désormais en détresse. Elle doit le travailler.

– Est-ce que tu souhaites son arrivée au pouvoir ?

Un sanglot lui prend à la gorge.

– Non. Mais je suis coincé.

– Alors on va trouver une solution.

Tandis qu'il s'effondre un peu plus, elle dépose un baiser sur son front et l'enroule de ses bras. Le garçon se laisse aller dans le creux de son cou, sans comprendre comment il a pu en arriver là, persuadé d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort ainsi que celle de sa propre mère. Elle réfléchit.

– Tu seras un agent double.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en le laissant s'agripper à sa taille.

– C'est grâce à toi qu'on va gagner cette guerre Drago – _dit-elle, résolue_


End file.
